


Gaining

by lcblip



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bunny has self esteem issues, Creepy creepers are creepy, F/M, Gore, Kidnapping, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Heartbreak, Secret Admirer, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Then things get dark, Violence, cute beginning, so does Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcblip/pseuds/lcblip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's crush was never supposed to make itself known, until one day it was. The events that follow shape not only his life but the lives of his new family as well.<br/>Tags and ratings will added as they are needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gaining Heart

Gaining Heart

 

North was determined to make this Christmas one to be remembered. He wanted this holiday season to go down in history. He chuckled as he looked over the miniature globe on his sleigh; yes, he thought, this year would be special! This year they had gained a new Guardian in Jack Frost. The boy was amazing, and stronger than anyone had given him credit for, to boot. Old St. Nick smiled fondly as he thought. Jack brought a lively energy back to the group that they hadn’t been aware they’d been missing. That boy, who he now looked on as a son, had given them back the spark that made the Guardians what they are. He taught them to not get so hung up on work, to have some fun. 

He’d invited Jack to go with him this year on his rounds delivering presents to all the children of the world. Jack had all but screamed in excitement as he heartily accepted the offer. They would be leaving in less than an hour and the ice sprite was already vibrating with excitement.

“Calm down, my boy. You will spook the reindeer.” The Cossack laughed. 

“Come on! How many times will I get this kinda chance?” Jack exclaimed, floating to perch on the back of the sleigh as the yetis made some final adjustments.

“If you cause no mayhem, I will be inviting you every year. Everyone will love having white Christmas, yes?” North winked at him and turned a knob. There. That should do it. The lights flickered on, the wings fanned out, and the thrusters flared once. 

“Don’t you worry about that, man. No pranks while I work.” He graced the large Russian with a bright grin. “The only one I really prank anymore is Bunny. He just makes the best faces.” Jack laughed.

North shook his head fondly. Though, he was surprised that Aster put up with all of the boy’s tomfoolery. His old friend had really cultivated a streak of patience much faster, and much longer, than he thought possible. The two still had much animosity to work through but if tended right, a beautiful friendship could be grown. One, in his opinion, both Bunny and Jack needed. 

“Speaking of our furry friend, what is this business with sixty-eight?” 

“Oh, that…” Jack sheepishly trailed off, rubbing a hand through his snowy locks. “It was Easter Sunday, as I’m sure you know, but I didn’t at the time. There were these abominable snow things that were getting a little too close to a playground. Those guys are bad news.” He said; North found it amusing that he talked with his hands and staff as much as he did. “Anyways, they wouldn’t leave, and one managed to knock me down. My emotions took over a bit, and in my panic I may or may not have started a massive blizzard.” He winced. “Well… all the snow gave me an out, but before I could get into the air this grey blur pounces on me out of nowhere! Then a I have this angry, Australian rabbit cussing so bad sailors would blush about how I ruined his holiday, and he was gonna beat my teeth in if I ever showed up again. He called me a few names; I hit him with a happy flake, and then skedaddled.”

North looked at him in surprise. “You were trying to protect children?” 

“Well yeah. Just because they couldn’t see me….” Jack deflated a little. “I couldn’t let them get hurt.” He said, looking off to the side.

The large man clapped him on the shoulder and proudly beamed at him. The spirit was truly something special. And after tonight, he resolved to go speak to Bunny. The Pooka needed to apologize.

They shot through the air flying over Ireland, if North thought correctly. Presents were being distributed quicker than he anticipated, and he was having more fun than he could remember. Jack truly was a treasure. The Cossack had made sure to leave little trinkets to jumpstart the boy’s belief system; when Jack saw one he looked about ready to tear up. North felt a pang of guilt; they had so much to make up for. Three hundred years of loneliness. And it wasn’t by accident. They knew of his existence, they all did, but they chose not to seek him out, not to befriend him. Well, he thought, the winter spirit would be alone no more, not if he had anything to say about it. 

They dashed across northern Europe leaving gifts and snacking at each house on the way. Jack liked to fly along with the reindeer, only sitting in the sleigh when the snow became too heavy. They talked along their routes; North learned that Jack was a vegetarian and that he didn’t know how to swim. The story of how the moon brought the boy back after saving his sister was heart wrenching. When Jack had finished North drew him into a hug, valiantly ignoring the flinch of the youth in his arms. Another wave of protectiveness pulsed through the Cossack.

The next morning North was flung out of his portal and into the luscious green of the Warren. He didn’t need to go looking for his friend, as he knew Bunny would be there shortly. The rabbit was intimately in tuned to his haven; knowing exactly when someone manages to get in, and where exactly they are. He waited patiently, nudging a few wandering eggs with the tips of his boots and admiring the sheer enormous size of the place. It never failed to amaze him. Seen enough the sound of soft thumping signaled him to the older male’s arrival. He greeted his friend with open arms, knowing full well he would be getting no hug. 

“Bunny! How are you, my friend?” He crowed. Aster looked at him skeptically.

“’m fine. What brings ya here, mate? Shouldn’ ya be asleep now?” He asked, crossing furry arms over his chest. North nodded. It was just like Bunny to skip the small talk; ever the stoic one.

“True, but I have pressing matter to discuss with you.” His face took a much more serious expression and he watched as his friend’s ears perked forward and posture straighten. 

“What’s happened?” 

“It is about Jack- ” North began to explain.

“What’s he gotten into this time? Bloody show pony; I knew he’d piss off the wrong dill one day.” The rabbit growled and stalked toward his tunnels. “Well? Let’s go, mate. Can’t have ‘im thinkin’ we aren’t gonna help ‘im.”

North chuckled and managed to grasp the Pooka’s upper arm to stop him. “No, Bunny, Jack is fine. It is matter of sixty-eight I am wanting to speak of. Jack told me the reason why he made so much snow on Easter.” Aster leveled a stare at him, but instead of flying off the handle as per usual, he waited for North to continue. “He said he was protecting children from snow beasts. They managed to get him grounded, and in his fear- a blizzard was made on accident.” 

They stood in silence. North watched as his friend’s gaze went from attentive to remembrance. He’d seen this look less than a handful of times in all his six hundred years. Bunny was no longer in the present, he was recounting the events of the fateful Easter Sunday he first met, the now infamous, Jack Frost. North stood and waited for his friend to return to him; smiling warmly, when the rabbit did, at the drooped ears and guilty eyes.

“Crikey, you’re right. I was so ticked that I didn’ even notice the scents.” Aster admitted lowly. He looked up as North placed a large hand on his shoulder.  
“It is alright. Jack does not hold grudge. I do not think the boy can.” He snickered, causing Bunny to smile as well. “But I do think that you owe the boy an apology. He was only trying to keep the young ones safe.” He said, bringing an arm around furry shoulders as he deftly took out a snow globe, whispering ‘Santoff Clausen’. He threw the orb and, none too gently, tossed the grey hare into the swirling lights; laughing all the way- ha, ha, ha! 

The two landed, one more dignified than the other, on the hard tile of the globe room floor. Yetis in the surrounding area looked up with little more than a disgruntled humph before turning back to work. Elves skittered about trying to pinpoint plates of cookies to nab. North grinned as he watched Jack float down from the rafters, a mildly concerned slash amused look plastered on his pale face.

“What’s goin’ on guys?” He questioned his surrogate father.

“Bunny has something he wishes to say, isn’t that right?” His stern look made Aster flinch as he stepped forward and cleared his throat.

“It’s come to my attention that the whole blizzard thing in sixty-eight was… well I was a right arse, wasn’ I? Didn’ give ya time to explain before I ripped into ya. And I’m sorry, Jack. I really am.” Bunny murmured. His ears dropped to press flat against his head and back, green eyes were downcast and shoulders slumped. Jack stood shocked, and North- he was resisting the urge to clap in victory when he noticed something odd about their youngest member. The boy’s cheeks almost seemed to glitter in the light of the room.  
“It- it’s fine Bunny. Really. It happened forever ago, I’ve dropped that like a hot potato.” Jack waved it off, twirling his staff to rest in the crook of an arm. “I didn’t know it was your holiday, so I’m sorry too.”

Aster looked up sharply, ready to deny Jack’s apology when the boy continued. “Look- it was a misunderstanding all around. I messed up, you messed up. We both said sorry, let’s just move on, huh?” Jack smiled; not a cocky smirk, but a real, heartfelt, smile and held out his hand. Bunny sighed, eyes softening, and twitched the sides of his mouth. He grasped Jack’s hand firmly and gave it a shake. 

The Pooka turned to leave, but stopped, rounding again on Jack as he held out a hand towards the boy’s staff. “Lemme see that thing for a tic, Jackie.” He was met with an apprehensive stare, but after a handful of breaths twirled it so Bunny could take the straight end. Jack watched him like a hawk, glacial blue eyes never leaving the rabbit’s hands as they ran over the ancient wood. Bunny whispered in a language North hadn’t heard since the very first time he’d met him. The syllables rolled off his rough tongue, infusing his magic into the staff. It flashed once, a bright, pale green before returning to its normal state. 

“Tap the end against any surface.” Bunny ordered, handing it back. Jack did so, making two quick thunks to the floor at his feet. He yelped in surprise at the hole that manifested, jumping back from the edge; eyes bright with mirth as he stared at Bunny. Laughter bubbled from his throat.

“What I just did will give ya access to the Warren whenever ya need it; this way you’ll always have a place to get to quick if yer in trouble.” He explained, posture oozing confidence that his gift was so well received. 

North watched the exchange with wide eyes. Never in his knowledge of Aster had he offered such an open invitation to anyone. Yet here he was- enchanting Jack’s staff. Jack: the king of pranks, bane of Aster’s existence… had a key to the Warren. Not even Sandy, the only one to know the Pooka before the fearling wars, had that privilege. North’s blue eyes nearly popped from their sockets when Jack launched himself into Bunny’s chest; the boy latched on, wrapping arms and legs around the furry torso. Okay, so that wasn’t the surprising part; Jack was fine with hugs if he was the one initiating them. What shocked the bearded man was that Aster wound his arms around the blue clad boy and gripped him tight; a mantra of ‘Thank you’s’ were muffled by fur. 

Aster never hugged. He didn’t like having his space intruded on. Sure, they’d gotten handshakes, claps on the back, and sympathizing pats but never had any of the guardians gotten anything even remotely similar to a hug. 

Sandy had told them one night after Bunny had gone, of course, about the Pooka. The star shared the history of the warrior-scholar race, regaling tale after tale of heroics, master planning, one in particular of Aster himself taking on three fearlings at once to protect a clutch of kits. Sand images showed them that in his rage, Aster had sprouted four more arms along his torso, two one each side; the roar he released as he the last creature fell was deafening. But the kits seemed to not fear him, instead squealing as they jumped to hang from his many appendages. Tooth had gasped, asking if Aster knew they were kits instead of monsters. Sandy just laughed his tinkling laugh, sand images showing Aster with four arms, then a teddy bear, then the kits and children. When little ones were threatened, the Pooka warrior was a fearsome opponent, but he loved them with all his heart and would never hurt them. No matter the fury that clouded his mind. North nodded to himself. Aster is just protecting the boy, like a big brother should, he thought as he smiled at the two. He saw Jack pull his face back slightly as Bunny spoke. “It’s no problem, Snowflake. You’re not alone anymore, ya know?” Bushy black brows furrowed over bright cornflower blue eyes. Jack’s cheeks had become sparkly again. He made a mental note to ask about that later.

Two days after being given a key, Jack had barely set foot at the pole. He came back to have dinner and sleep before taking off again to the Warren. North rushed down the corridor to catch the boy as they walked to dinner.

“You have been spending much time with Bunny. I assume you are getting along well?” He prodded. Jack nodded enthusiastically. He told North of all the things he did; painting eggs, testing chocolate, being a menace to the Egg Sentries… He was having an absolute blast!

“Glad to hear it, my boy.” He clapped Jack on the shoulder, suddenly remembering. “When Bunny gave you key, your cheeks sparkled. Why do they do that?”

“Oh. That. Um, since I’m technically not alive, I can’t blush. I frost. It’s the same thing.” Jack told him, waving it off as unimportant. North stroked his beard as another question floated up.

“Then why ‘frost’? Bunny did not embarrass you, did he?”

“No! Nothing like that… It’s just… I’ve never been called ‘snowflake’ before.” Jack murmured as he held tight to his staff, cheeks frosting heavily. He turned and jumped into the air, quickly flying to the kitchen.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Tooth sat perched on the side of a chair as her lover paced. He had been going on for over an hour, trying to figure out why Jack would ‘frost’ at the new nickname from Bunny. She sighed as he started up again.

“It is not a bad name. Snowflakes are unique, special in their own way. No two alike. Why would he ‘frost’ at something like that? You call him sweet tooth, yes?” She nodded. “Sandy uses a snowflake as his symbol, so why does it bother him that Bunny calls him that?” North slumped into his chair, thoroughly perplexed. 

“Sweety, I don’t think you’re on the right path with this.” Tooth told him gently. She knew exactly why Jack frosted about the name. He’d told her a few months after the young man took the oath. She shook her head, keeping the giggles inside as she remembered:

Jack had flown in to see Baby Tooth, and they were sitting on the ornate roof of the main palace when she found them.

“It’s not normal, is it? I mean, he hates me.” Jack exclaimed, throwing his arms up and falling back against the roof. Baby tittered in front of his face, her little arms flailing around, large smile on her face. Tooth hissed in a breath as Baby Tooth’s words reached her ears. “Normal is just in your head, you two would make a cute couple. This is great- perfect, even!”

“No, this is not a good thing. And it’s far from perfect.” He grumbled.

Tooth fluttered to their side. “So who’s the lucky lady, sweet tooth?” She prodded. Jack groaned and covered his face with his hands, mumbling ‘no one’. Baby rocketed to her mother’s ear.

“It’s Bunnymund!” She tweeted enthusiastically. 

Tooth smiled at the memory.

“What other path is there, my angel?” North practically sobbed. His worry for Jack was endearing, it really was. It was nice to see North finally having someone to dote over. It was like having the family she always wanted. 

“What if he liked the nickname?” She offered. Maybe trying to push him in the right direction would work. He was a smart man, he’d figure it out.

“He does. Still does not answer question.”

The Tooth Fairy sighed with a fond smile and rested her head on a broad shoulder. She patted his chest and said “Well, maybe you’re thinking too much on it. How about just letting Bunny and Jack hash this out alone?” 

Her bandit chuckled, pulling her into his lap. “You are right, my dear. As always.”

“Of course I am.” She smirked.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Sandy peacefully watched his oldest friend work. He’d been invited to stay for a few days, and was happily surprised to find Jack bustling about when he arrived. Their newest member was quietly painting eggs next to Aster. They hadn’t noticed his arrival yet, which was just fine by him. It wasn’t every day he got to watch the two most antagonistic of his friends be completely at ease with each other. He stifled a tinkling snicker as Jack ran a bright pink brush over Bunnymund’s nose. Fur bristled, and a growl rose in his throat. 

“Damn it, Frostbite!” Bunny snarled. He jumped up to grab at the frostling, unfortunately the boy had already thrown himself into the wind. Jack mimicked a witch, sitting on his staff.

“Aw. Don’t you look downright cute. C’mon Cottontail, pink’s a good look on you.” Jack laughed. Another retort was hot on his lips when he noticed Sandy. The boy lit up, flying to his side and wrapping the former wishing star up in a hug.

Aster graced him with a rare smile. Although, Sandy thought, those smiles might not be so rare to a certain pasty spirit; he smiled mischievously. Then made a vow to peek into Bunny’s dreams later.

Sandy watched them paint as the insults finally died. Everything was going smoothly until Bunny let slip that he and Sandy had been friends long before he came to earth.

“No way! You really are a space-rabbit? A freakin’ alien?” Jack couldn’t contain his excitement. He crawled on his knees to settle next to the small golden man. Sandy offered sand images of a mini Aster. The shape hopped around trying to learn fighting stances, but kept falling. 

“Oi, that’s not how I was and ya know it! I was one of the best!” Aster said indignantly. Sandy waved at him and changed the image. An older, more mature Aster stood, tall and proud, at the head of an army; staff in hand, and battle leathers adorning his forearms, lower legs, and over his torso. Jack looked in admiration at the image and then turned to Bunny.

“Were you really head of an army?”

The Pooka nodded. “I was a General. A long time ago.”

“What were the Pooka like?” Jack asked. Sandy tensed by his side. Aster didn’t like bringing up his past. The pain of losing everyone he knew, all of his family, his chosen mate…. was almost too much for him. Sandy was there to pick up the pieces. He had stolen the General away to keep him safe from Pitch and his nightmares and fearlings. He looked at the Pooka.

Aster’s green eyes hadn’t left Jack since the question had popped out. The boy looked away, feeling like he’d crossed a line. He brought his staff to his chest.

“The Pooka were… a race of warrior-scholars. We put just as much clout in knowing how to fight as we did expanding our knowledge of the universe.” Bunny said. Green eyes softening as he glanced at the ground. Jack relaxed and babbled off another question about the long dead race. Sandy sat, stunned. Hearing him talk about his people so openly to Jack made the sandman’s heart sing. He was so glad the two were getting along as well as they were. He was pulled from his musings when the brush in Aster’s hand snapped. Golden eyes flicked between spring green and glacial blue.

Jack was wide eyed, and looked like he was staring at the face of a Wendigo. Bunny closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose.

“I’m sor- ” Jack started, but the rabbit laid a hand on his knee.

“ ‘s alright, snowflake. I was with a batch of kits, they were brand new of out the fields. They were fast learners, but still nowhere near ready for what came. 

“It’s hard to explain what a fearling is to someone who’s never had to fight them. For the record, Jackie, I hope you never have the bad luck to ever meet one. They swarm, like angry bees, the only physical part o’ them is the heads. The rest is just shadows, black mists that can take control of ya if ya aren’t careful… Anyways- that’s how they came: shootin’ out of the trees, invading anyone they could reach. The kits didn’ stand a chance.” Bunny murmured. His head was down, and his hands rested in his lap. Sandy wanted to comfort him but thought better of it. He wanted to see what Jack did.

“I tried to get back to my battalion, but the smoke was too thick. I don’t remember much after that, to be honest. I remember the screams, the burnin’… the death. I remember goin’ into a rage, I think I found a group of little ones bein’ chased. I think I was able to protect them, at least I hope I did. Then it was all black. I dunno how long I was out, ya’d have to ask Sandy. I know it was at least a few millennia, but when I finally did wake I was here- on earth. Manny told me he brought me back, as a symbol of hope.” He scoffed, still a bit bitter. “He asked me to help cultivate life on this planet, I agreed. So… here we are now.” 

Aster looked at Jack. He was clutching his staff with white knuckles. Sandy watched as the eternal teen’s hands shook, and eyes turned glassy. Jack took a shuddering breath.

“You knew. You knew how it felt to be totally alone! Why would you say that to me?! God, I thought you were just saying that ‘cause you were mad about sixty-eight! But you knew!” He shouted.

Sandy cupped his hands over his mouth and Bunny stared wide eyed. He made a move, reaching a furry arm out to the boy. “Snowflake- ” He tried, but Jack violently flinched away. “No! You leave me alone! You wanted me to be invisible? Well fine!” He shouted; frosty tears collected on his cheeks as he shot into the air and down a tunnel that led to the North Pole. Sandy floated into the air, sand flying from shape to shape above his head. He remembered the tension of that day. How the two stood nose to nose, Aster slinging insults and Jack taking them like a pro. He was thrown from his remembering by a furry flash. 

Bunny rocketed down his tunnels. He had cursed himself as soon as he said all those horrible things to Jack. He said what he did because he wanted to dissuade the boy from taking the oath. The kid had no believers! Jack would have faded within the first few hours, for cryin’ out loud! North wouldn’t listen when he voiced those concerns, laughing them off and sending the yetis through a portal. When he shot through the hole and into the Pole’s globe room the last thing he expected was to be punched square in the nose by North himself.

Aster clutched his bloody nose, wincing as he looked up to the face of an enraged North. The large Russian swiftly grabbed him up by the ruff of his chest, bring their faces close.

“How dare you!” North yelled. “You hurt my boy. He trusted you, and you- ” 

Aster twisted his lower half and grabbed the back of the Cossack’s head. With sharp downward pull he brought St. Nick to the ground. Hopping a few yards away he brought his hands up. “Ya don’t understand! I was tryin’ to protect him!”

“Protect? Ha!” North scoffed at him as he rose. “Jack came back so upset he was scared to touch anything. Said he did not want to hurt anyone. He tells me that I should ask you why he is so upset.” 

“I fudged up a bit. I want to make it right!” Bunny tried to reason. North was having none of it. He threw another fist, growling when it didn’t connect. 

Tooth flew in, Sandy hot on her heels. They gasped at the scene in front of them. North was shouting curses at the rabbit who dodged and leaped away from every blow; not once trying to land one himself. Bunny pulled out his boomerangs and Tooth panicked. She tried to shoot forward but a small golden hand stopped her. Sandy shook his head and pointed to the warring two.

Bunny had toppled North, leaving the man on his back. He pointed on of the wooden weapons at North, eyes narrowed. “Look, I’m not gonna fight ya.” He said, tossing his weapons to the side. “Now, you’re gonna listen to what I have to say.” He snarled.

“Yes, I said those things to Jack at the beginnin’. Yes, they were meant to hurt ‘im. I didn’t want him to take the oath! Do ya know why? Because I didn’t want him to fade! How long do ya think he would have lasted if he took that damn oath when ya wanted him to? Not bloody long; not near long enough for what Manny wanted- that’s fer damn sure. But did ya listen to me? Hell no. Ya never do, ya dag! You wanted him to join us without havin’ any believers to keep him stable. He would have died, an’ it woulda been your fault!” Aster screamed. He had stalked closer to North, thusting a clawed finger in his chest. Green eyes darkened with anger. “You say you protect him? You would have killed him! I tried to keep ya from makin’ that mistake; I was trying to keep him safe!” Aster roared. 

The room was silent. The two males didn’t move a muscle as the tension rose. Aster’s continuous growl slowly gained volume, as if daring the bandit to challenge him. Sandy let out a breath and slowly floated to his friend’s side and gently laid a hand on his furry shoulder. Aster jerked away, walking to the side and tapping his foot, creating a hole.  
“I know what I did ta him. I came here to explain why.” He sighed as looked back to the man on his back. North had propped himself up onto his elbows. “But don’t you worry. Consider the charm broken; he won’t be able to get into the Warren any longer. I won’t be botherin’ the Snowflake anymore.” He sneered and dropped down.

Tooth was at North’s side, cradling a large hand. North looked worn as he sighed. “He was right, Toothie. Our Jack would have faded within hours. I was too blind to see that.”  
Unbeknownst to the three remaining Guardians, Jack was in the rafters above them. He’d watched the whole violent scene play out. He was shocked that Bunny had the strength to send North flying like he did, and had to admit it was rather impressive. He was conflicted about what the Pooka had said, though. Had Bunny really been trying to keep him safe? The mere thought of it sent pleasant warmth spreading in his stomach. 

He’s known for a while about his little crush, he remembered that Baby Tooth had ratted his secret to Tooth, as well. After he heard Bunny’s explanation he felt silly. Even Pitch had said he’d fade without any believers. He’d wanted to glide down and hit everyone with happy flakes, to get rid of this horrible funk that had settled over his new family. But before he could- Bunny had retracted his open invitation. Jack had felt the spring magic flare and then leave his staff. It made his heart plummet. He loved going to the Warren. Loved spending time with Bunny. And now he’d fucked it all up just because he let his temper get the best of him. 

Jack ran a hand over his face as he watched the three below him; Tooth and Sandy practically dragging his surrogate father from the globe room. He wanted to make things right, so he needed to talk to Bunny. New beginnings started with him.

He flew over yetis and down a hall to North’s workroom. Inside, he peeked into a large red and gold box. Snow globes glinted back at him. Jack looked around nervously before taking two and stuffing them into the pocket of his hoodie before grabbing a third. He shook it lightly and whispered “The Warren”. Bright swirling lights appeared as he tossed it into the wall and he jumped right in.

Jack landed in the eternal spring haven. The warm air felt like a caress against his skin. He took a step, glancing side to side trying to spot his furry crush.

“What do ya think yer doin’ here, Jack?” Came the accented voice of Bunny from behind him. He spun around and came face to face with the Pooka.

“I-… I wanted to apologize.” He stuttered. Bunny continues to stare at him. “I heard you. What you said. About trying to protect me.”

Aster’s ears drooped, as did his shoulders. He jerked his head at Jack. “C’mon then. Let’s head in. I’ll make us some tea.”

They walked in silence to Bunny’s burrow. Jack sat at the ancient wooden table as he watched the older Guardian grab a teapot and fill it with water. He noticed that Bunny’s ears hadn’t straightened and the stab of guilt grew just a little bit sharper in his stomach.

“I’m sorry… for before. I shouldn’t have lost my temper like that.” Jack murmured. “I’m sorry I caused such a mess, I didn’t mean for you and North to fight.” He placed his arms on the table and rested his head on them and sighed. Maybe Pitch was right. 

A clank cut his thoughts off. A plain clay mug steamed in front of his face. Bunny had taken a seat off to his side and was cradling an identical much between furry hands.

“No need to apologize, Jack, this isn’t our first tiff and it certainly won’t be the last. I’d been meanin’ to explain why I acted the way I did, but could never find the right time. I truly am sorry, I know what I said hurt ya, but I couldn’t see another way to keep ya from takin’ the oath. You’re an amazin’ Guardian, Snowflake. I always knew ya would be. Jus’ didn’ want ya ta fade.” Aster told him. His whiskers twitched as he took a sip of his tea, green eyes chancing a look at the boy across from him. Blue eyes stared back.

“Thanks, Bunny. You really did save my existence. If you’d been as enthusiastic as the others, I probably would have joined when I crawled out of the bag. I’ve always admired you, so your opinion has always been important… so thanks for lookin’ out for me.” Jack said lowly. He scooted his chair next to Bunny’s and brought his arms around a fuzzy torso in an awkward hug then murmured onto a furry shoulder. “Can I still come to the Warren?”

Bunny chuckled softly, forepaws already running over the ancient wooden staff, glowing with his soft light. “ ‘course ya can, ya dill. I was never gonna lock ya out.”

Jack grinned into Aster’s shoulder, relived and excited about having his key back. He tried to tuck his head under the others chin to get more comfortable, but was harshly shoved away.

At his hurt look Bunny was quick to explain why. “I can’t have ya doin’ that, mate. Chinnin’ is a real personal thing for Pooka.” 

“Why? What’s it mean?” 

Bunny’s ears twitched. He didn’t want to explain this to Jack, but knew the boy’s curiosity would end up getting him into trouble. He sighed. “Chinnin’ for my people is somethin’ that’s only done to stake a claim; it leaves a scent marker. It’s done to let other bucks know to back off. ” 

Jack smiled as Bunny looked away. Had the Pooka been human, Jack guessed he’d be beet red right now. He mulled over the information that had just been shared. So… Pooka chinned to claim huh? Jack smirked into Bunny’s shoulder, filing that train of thought away for later.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

The Next meeting took place three weeks after the fight. North hadn’t spoken to Bunny, and vice versa. Jack was smart enough to not bring up the furry Guardian. There was still quite a bit of bad air that needed tending between his adoptive father and the Pooka. He hopped up to perch on his staff as he watched the yetis complain to North about some mix up with paperwork. The Russian yabbered on in yetish then threw his hands up in exasperation. 

“Those yeti well be the death of me.” He sighed as he walked to Jack. “How are you, my boy? I do not see you as often as before.”

“I’m fine. Just trying to keep busy.” Jack told him. Keeping secrets was hard, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to tell the man he was off bothering an alien rabbit. He grinned at Tooth as she arrived, Sandy following soon after. Baby Tooth immediately flew to his shoulder, perching herself next to his ear. Tooth greeted North with a sweet kiss to his cheek, then flew to Jack.

“So where’s Bunny? I thought you two made up.” She said, looking around for the male in question. Jack frosted and shot a glare at the tiny fairy. 

“I don’t know where he is. Please don’t let North- ” Jack quickly whispered.

“Do not let me what, Jack?” North had just finished greeting Sandy, just as Aster jumped from his hole, and had walked to his side with a smile. Jack shot a panicked look to Tooth, but she didn’t get the hint. That, or she purposefully ignored it.

“That Jack and Bunny are finally courting.” Tooth squealed, feathers fanning out in excitement as she fluttered.

The silence that filled the room was deafening. Jack frosted and held his breath as he watched the older man’s face harden. Sandy felt Bunny tense next to him and looked at Tooth with confusion. 

North’s face set into a grimace as he rounded on Aster. “This is unacceptable. You will not take advantage of him like this.” He said. His tone left no room for argument as he placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder and began leading him to his room. The young man planted his feet and stood his ground.

“He is too old, too different. I will not allow this to continue.” North said.

“Wait a minute, here,” Aster voiced. “Who’s courtin’ what now?” Bushy brows furrowed in confusion.

North rounded on him, eyes blazing with anger. “You claim to want him safe, to keep him protected, and now you expect me to give blessing? How many millennia separate you? You are not even from this world! What will happen when your rut hits? I will not let you force yourself on him. You- ” He growled, jabbing a meaty finger into the ruff of Aster’s chest, “are no longer welcome at Pole!” 

Tooth gasped and flew to her lover’s side. “North, think about what you’re saying! Let’s all just take a few days to process this, and come back with a clear head.” She reasoned, then pleaded, “Aster’s your oldest friend, you don’t really mean any of this.” 

Her grip on his cloak loosened a hair as she watched him deeply breathe out through his nose. He lowered his arm and took a step back. “We will revisit this in a week. You will stay in Warren, and Jack will not leave Pole.” He ordered, turning and stalking to his workshop slamming the door behind him. 

Sandy floated to Jack and patted his head. The poor boy looked about ready to crack. The star could almost hear wood creak in the vice grip the boy had on it. His mouth was set in a thin line and the brightness of his eyes seemed dull. He looked over to Tooth; she was hovering in front of Aster, he could make out rushed apologies under angry whispers. He watched his friend sigh and make his way to them.

Jack stood rigid as the Pooka stopped to stand in front of him. “Jack? What’s all this about?”

He could feel the frost on his cheeks piling up as the silence stretched. God, how could this happen? How could Tooth do something like this? He trusted her with the most important secret he’d ever felt the need to hide. Shining glacial blue eyes finally looked up to bright green. “I, um- ”

“He likes you, Aster, obviously. You two have been spending so much time together; I was wondering when you two would tell us.” Tooth twittered happily. “And don’t worry about North, he’ll lighten up after I speak with him about- ”

A cold blast of icy wind whirled through the globe room. Tooth snapped her head to Jack. The boy was livid. Ice was beginning to spread from his feet onto the floor around him. He completely ignored the shocked look on Aster’s face as he glared daggers at the group’s mother figure.

“How could you say that? We aren’t courting! I just didn’t want North to know I was at the Warren the past few weeks. How did you put all of that into us dating?” Jack growled. He impatiently waited for an answer, but when none were forthcoming he ran a hand through his hair and took off toward his room.

Tooth flinched as the heavy wooden door slammed against its frame. Guilty violet eyes glanced at her friend. Bunny was glaring at her too. 

“You need to explain what just happened here, sheila.”

She took a breath and began. “Jack came to the palace a few days after we defeated Pitch. He was helping set everything to rights. We had just finished replacing all the tooth boxes but I couldn’t find Jack. I figured he was with Baby Tooth, so I just honed in on her. They were talking on the roof. Jack was talking about liking someone. If it was normal.” She gave a weak smile. “Baby Tooth was so excited, she gave him nothing but praise, saying that they’d be perfect for one another. I came out and asked who the lucky girl was, but it wasn’t a girl. Or a remotely human spirit, for that matter.” Tooth looked up, leveling a look at Bunny. “Baby Tooth told me that it was you, Aster, that had Jack so flustered. He’s had a crush on you for the longest time.” She sighed and looked away. “It was so great when you two started being friendly. I just thought that maybe the reason for that was because Jack had finally told you, and you accepted his feelings and returned them.” Tooth paused, watching the elves scamper across the floor. “I guess I messed up, didn’t I?” She murmured.

“Just a tic, I’d say.” Bunny smirked. He placed a furry forepaw on a bright shoulder. “Look Toothie, I care about the show pony. Ya know I do. And I do return his feelin’s- just wait a tic! Lemme finish!” He scolded at her excited face. “I do… have feelin’s for ‘im. But just because we like each other doesn’t mean he and I would be a good match. North was right about a few things.” 

Tooth glared, opening her mouth to object when a sad look from Aster made her pause. “I’m older than this Earth, sheila. Hell, I helped shape this planet. Another is that we’re so different; different seasons, different species. I’m a giant rabbit and he’s what was once human; there are so many things that could go wrong with our physiology alone- ”

“Aster. He cares about you. Why are you so afraid of taking a chance with him? Jack obviously doesn’t care about your age, or your differences, so why are you getting so hung up about them?” Tooth questioned. Bunny was being stubborn, as always. She didn’t know why he always shied away when someone showed interest; it wasn’t as if the male never got offers. He got plenty, but never once accepted. Tooth watched as his long ears drooped to press against his back. 

Aster was silent. He thought about what the fairy said. If Jack had felt this way for a while it stood to reason that he’d thought about everything he’d just mentioned, just like he had. The Pooka would never have guessed Jack would be so open to an interspecies relationship. The fur alone, he thought, would send others runnin’. He sighed at Tooth, unable to form a decent argument to her question. She smiled gently at him.

“That’s what I thought. Now- you head back home and think about this. About Jack; he probably thinks you’re disgusted with him right now. And when we all come back in a week things can be settled then.” Tooth placed a feather-light kiss to his furry cheek and flew off to find North. Aster didn’t watch her go, instead shooting the corridor where Jack’s room was a meaningful look before tapping a foot and dropping into the earth.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Jack slouched on his bed when North knocked. The large man entered with a frown, and Jack instantly put up a wall. He expected more of the same from earlier, but what he got was a sincere almost guilt ridden apology.

“I am sorry, Jack, if you think I was angry with you.” North sighed. “It is just…. Bunny is good fighter, he is wonderful Guardian; but he has not been in romantic relationship that I have ever seen. I do not want you to get hurt- ”

“There’s really nothing to worry about. We aren’t courting, or involved at all in that context, North.” Jack mumbled. He had buried his face into his arms the second the Russian had brought Bunny’s name up. “We aren’t anything, it’s just a stupid crush.”

North was silent, looking fondly at his surrogate son. He thought of how lonely Jack had been before, how much he longed for interaction, any interaction, and suddenly felt foolish for not noticing it sooner. The ‘frosting’ should have been a dead giveaway. Of course Jack would latch on to Aster that way; the two had more in common than they realized. Aster was the only one to not treat Jack with kid gloves, exactly like the eternal teen had wanted. He sighed and laid a large hand on the boy’s knee.  
“I am sorry for presuming, my boy. And do not be down playing your feelings. You have them for a reason.” He winked. Jack scoffed and offered a weak smile.  
“Thanks, but so far all they’ve done is get me in trouble. Why did I have to start crushing on him anyways? We don’t exactly have a friendly history. And now he probably thinks I’m a freak. I never wanted him to find out, North.”

“No, but you have bright future.” North reasoned. He leaned close and smiled knowingly. “You know, Jack; no one has ever had a Bunny hug?” He waited for the boy to look up, but continued anyway when he didn’t. “You are the only one I have ever seen him hug.” He paused, this time Jack raised his head. “Do you think Bunny gives just anyone an open invitation to his Warren?” North chuckled, “No. He does not. But he gave you a key. He gave you a way to find him even when he does not want to be found. Not even Sandy has that privilege. You are special to him, Jack.” North smiled and patted his leg as he stood. He wanted to see a smile on the boy’s face, but got watery eyes instead.  
“That all might be true, but it’s not special in the way I want to be to him.” Jack murmured sadly, dropping to his side and curling into himself.  
The Cossack sighed; knowing the conversation was over he turned and left, gently closing the door behind him. He turned the corner back to his workshop, all the while thinking- If you only knew, Jack.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Aster violently threw his paintbrush, hearing it crack against the wood of his office door. He hated his sense of logic. He knew he had to talk to North, knew he needed the man’s approval for what he wanted to ask, since the Russian was as much as a father to Jack as the boy had since his rebirth. Tradition dictated he get approval from the eldest male in the clan for consent to court. But he’d never been on the receiving end of North’s anger before, and he was nervous.

Rubbing a forepaw over his face he decided to first write a note to Jack. The kid was probably a mushy pile of embarrassment and woe. Bunny grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and began writing.

Jackie,  
I know today hasn’t been the best for you, but you need to know that nothing you could say or do would ever make me think less of you. You’re an amazing being, snowflake, and you have the biggest heart I’ve seen.  
Tooth gave me a right good talking to after you left, and she told me a few things. She said you liked me, more than platonically, anyway. Please don’t feel ashamed of it. I don’t want you to think that I’ll hate you for something like that. You’re still my best mate, and you still have an open invitation to the Warren whenever you like.  
If you want to talk, just send the egg back with a note. I know I’m the last one you’d want to talk to right now, but I need you to know that I’m here for you, and that I care about you.  
Yours,  
Bunny

He quickly grabbed an egg and strapped the rolled note to its shell. The pastel pink egglette hopped from the desk and into an open hole, straight to the Pole.  
Now all Aster had to do was gather the courage to talk to one of the largest holiday holders of the world. Thankfully, he huffed, I still have five days to go.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

North was humming to himself as he chipped away at the ice in front of him. The new model for the toy airplane was coming along much nicer than he expected. He smoothed out a few lines, his hot breath delicately melting the harsh edges as he mindlessly reached for a cookie. Finding only air he glanced up. Three elves were playing soccer in the middle of the workroom floor. Their hats jingled merrily as they kicked, what appeared to be, and egg back and forth. North scowled, knowing full well Aster would have they’re hides for treating one of his googies in such a manner. 

“Away with you!” He scowled, gently scooping up the delicate egg. A rolled piece of parchment caught his eye as he slid off the binding. As he unrolled it, he couldn’t help but think how odd it was that Bunny was sending a note. Usually the Pooka just popped in and told him. Cornflower blue eyes widened as he read. This note was not meant for him, but for Jack. He felt guilty for prying, but finished the short message anyway. 

The Cossack stroked his beard with a smile. It looks like I will be needing to have a talk with an Easter Spirit, he thought, but not now; I will let them both simmer in their thoughts for now.

Tying the paper back onto the egg, he called for a yeti to take the egg to Jack’s room. The boy would more than likely read it with shaking hands, but North had no doubt he would be responding to the letter no later than tomorrow. 

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Jack read over the note he found outside his door. To say that it was a relief that Bunny didn’t hate him was an understatement. He’d reread the note multiple times before gathering up his courage to write back. His note was simple:

Bunny,  
I’m sorry Tooth threw that out there. Thank you for being so okay with this, it means a lot.  
You’re my best friend, and I would never do anything to risk that. So if you want to just forget about what happened, we can go back to how things were. Nothing has to change.

He groaned. God this sounds so stupid, he thought; but tied the parchment back onto the egg. Tapping the ground twice with the butt of his staff against the floor, a small hole appeared. The egg carelessly jumped in, and back to the Warren. 

“Well, no going back now.” Jack mumbled. He scowled as he hopped off the bed, intent on finding elves to freeze. That always made him feel better.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Aster shifted nervously in front of the intimidating wooden doors in front of him. He still had one more day before they agreed to meet back, but he had it in his mind to ask North for permission to officially start courting their youngest member today. The speech was prepared, he’d agonized over it for days; he’d vow to keep Jack safe, never let him go without, try his best to keep him happy. He’d swear to put the frostling above himself in every way, Jack would always come first. But even though he could recite it perfectly in his mind, when the Cossack opened the door with narrowed eyes, all that planning evaporated. 

North led them into a sitting room, all the while staying silent. Inside he was chortling with amusement; watching such a fierce warrior become a twitchy bundle of nerves was very satisfying. He waved a large hand for Bunny to begin; he knew exactly what was coming.

“I, uh… need to ask ya somethin’, mate. About the Snowflake.” Bunny began, furry hands knotting themselves in the burlap bag he held. 

“What is it, old friend?” North asked, bringing his hands up to lean into.

Aster closed his eyes. This is what you’ve been waiting for, don’t screw this up; it’s for Jack, he chided himself. Steeling his nerves and schooling his face into a more confident make, he opened his eyes.

“I’m here to formally announce my interest in Jack. I ask for your permission to court him.” The Pooka voiced, with barely a waiver.

Santa smirked behind his hands. He had already agreed to the match in his mind, but messing with the ancient male was too hard to pass up. “Do you believe you can care for Jack as he deserves? The boy has been alone for centuries, my friend. That is a heavy burden to bare, do you think you can?”

“I know I can.”

“And the Warren? Would you be willing to compromise on temperature to make him more comfortable? He needs a cooler climate.”

“My plants are hardy, they’ll be fine.”

“And what of your temper?”

Aster paused, ears dropping a bit. He thought quickly before answering. “I know we’ll fight. Probably more than we laugh in the beginnin’. But I’m willin’ to fight for him. I’ll do my best to rope in my anger. But I can promise ya that I’d never raise my hand to him. I may get angry with the bloody show pony, but I’d never strike ‘im. And if I do you can kick my ass to the moon and back.”

North barked a laugh and clapped his large hands together once. He then leaned forward as he stood; the only question that truly bothered him on the tip of his tongue. “And what about your rut?” He asked darkly.

Aster narrowed his eyes, offended that he would insinuate such a thing. “If he wanted to join me for my season, I wouldn’t turn him away. But as it stands we need to establish our relationship before I even consider it, regardless of how much that little hormonal bugger may want it. I’d never force myself on him. Hell, he’ll more than likely have to flash neon lights at me to get the hint.” He chuckled and shook his head. “Look, mate. I care about him. He’s… amazin’, and smart- mischievous, sweet, fun… he has the biggest heart I’ve ever seen, and I want to make him happy. I can’t promise that we won’t fight, ‘cause we will. But I can promise to always be there for him and to fight for what I know we could have.” Aster smiled softly as he spoke, all the affection he held for Jack shining through his eyes. He lifted the burlap sack, unwrapping an intricately carved wooden blade and handing it to North.

As per tradition the small wooden dagger was presented to the alpha member of the doe’s family. It was used to show their dedication to them; a reminder that if the buck mistreated the doe in any way, the alpha had every right to dole out a punishment they found fitting. Aster internally shuddered as he remembered more than a few alphas using the wooden blade to exact revenge on an over eager buck.

North took it with a gentle smile, running his fingers along the delicate lines and swirls of the hilt. “Thank you for coming to me with this. I do appreciate you staying true to your traditions.” He smiled and looked up, lightly patting a furry shoulder. “I do believe you make him happy, so I give you my blessing to begin courting our young Jack.”

North guffawed at the dopey grin that split Aster’s face. The Pooka almost literally lit up at North’s consent; quickly gripping one of his hands and furiously shaking it. He spouted off his thanks, and promises of safety and devotion to the chilly young man; North’s booming laugh echoed down the halls.

Unbeknownst to the two older men, Jack was clutching a hand over his mouth to stifle his excitement. He had noticed Bunny arriving late that evening so he decided to investigate. Bare feet silently tip-toed across the floor, finally settling and crouching off to the side of one of the great doors. Jack squatted, staff resting across his knees, and pressed his ear as close to the wood as he dared. He heard the mumbling of both males; curiosity gnawing at him to get closer. He was almost pressed fully against the wood when he flung himself away, North’s laugh startling him like a wild animal, as he fell backwards onto his bottom. The heavy wooden doors opened and the two smiling males walked out. They stopped short at the sight of Jack sprawled on his back. 

“Uh… Hi guys.” Jack voiced from the ground, a sparkly frost heavy on his cheeks. 

“Good evening, my boy.” North’s look of confusion quickly bled into one of amusement. “Have you been spying?”

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, looking off to the side. “I wouldn’t call it ‘spying’, per say. More like… a cautious check in. I didn’t want you two to start fighting again.”

“We were not arguing. The opposite actually.” North smiled as he helped the young man up. He then gestured to Bunny. “Aster came to ask something, is all. He has something he wants to speak to you about, so I will say my good nights.” After patting Jack on the back and giving Aster a firm look he walked down the hallway and out of sight. Jack then looked to the Pooka. 

Bunny stood nervously, ears drooped low against his back. Jack wanted to reach out and hold his furry hand, but settled on a reassuring smile instead. “What did you wanna ask?”

Aster returned it and took a breath. “I came here to ask North, because he’s like your da, if he’d consent to me…” He trailed off and ran a hand over his face. Jack kept his smile in place while patiently waiting for the older Guardian to continue. “I came here to get consent to start courting you, if you’ll have me.” He finished quickly, keeping his eyes closed and head tilted down. 

Jack was sure his grin would split his face. Never in his immortal life did he ever think Aster, the bringer of Spring, Keeper of the First Light of the Universe, would ever return his feelings. He rushed forward and tightly wrapped chilly arms around a furred torso. He could have cried as strong arms embraced him back. The laughter that bubbled up his throat slipped past his lips.

“I can’t believe you asked permission!” Jack snickered into the other’s chest. He rubbed his face against soft fur, taking in the scent of clover and sunshine.

Aster huffed and held him tighter. “I wasn’t about to go against tradition, North would skin me alive.” Jack felt Bunny nuzzle against him; the warm wet nose dove into his hair then moved to his ear, finally coming to rest in the junction where shoulder met neck. He breathed deep for a moment. “But for you, it was worth it.”

 

TBC


	2. Gaining Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan and insecurities are brought to light. The Guardians realize the past can haunt you more efficiently that Pitch's nightmares ever could, and sometimes you can only get past it by reliving it. Others realize that new friends aren't what they seem, and are forced to face the consequences of misplaced trust.

Gaining Understanding

The first gift had Jack smiling like a school girl. It was a simple thing; a new navy hoodie. It was larger than his old one; he held it up against him and the sleeves stretched over half his hand and the bottom hem brushed his mid thighs. 

“That looks so comfy!” Tooth cooed. She rand a delicate hand over the material, relishing in its softness. 

“It’s really something. And it’s all hand stitched.” He smiled as Baby chirped away.

“When’d you get it?” The tiny fairy asks.

Jack shrugged, picking at one of his sleeves. He glanced down with a slight frown. “I don’t know. It was outside my door this morning.”

He had woken early that day, excited to meet up with Tooth for the day. She was adamant about wanting to make up for her blunder and wouldn’t take no for an answer. Jack had showered, which was still odd to him, then dressed and grabbed his staff. Upon opening the door he almost tripped on the plain wrapped box. It was just white paper with red twine. At first he thought it was from Bunny and happily scooped up the parcel and ripped open the paper. He’d been touched when he saw the sweater, blue eyes softening in glee at the thought of his… whatever Bunny was to him… giving him a gift was such a thoughtful gesture. I’ve never gotten a present before, he thought. He had smiled as he brought the cloth to his face, intent on burying his nose in it and soaking up all the smells that were of Aster.

What he got was an unfamiliar musk. Jack’s brows furrowed as he scrutinized the hoodie. It smelled of dirt, but not the sweet smelling kind like in the Warren. This smelled stale. He huffed out a breath as he remembered the scent. It was like the ground during war time; grungy with the scent of feces and urine, sweat and bitter tears. While the clothing itself was clean, it did not smell it. It unnerved him. Deciding not to give North cause to keep him in the Pole, Jack opted to bring it to Tooth. She had a better sense of smell than he did anyway.

“Who do you think left it?” He asked the older Guardian. Tooth pursed her lips and brought the deep blue hoodie to her nose. She took three quick sniffs with closed eyes then hovered silently for a moment. Baby Tooth perched on Jack’s shoulder, looking between her mother and her ‘older brother’. Finally violet eyes opened.

“I can’t tell who it is, exactly. But I can tell you it’s another animal spirit. It’s not Bunnymund, though.” She explained, gently patting the young man’s arm. Jack heaved a dejected sigh. He wanted to just throw it away, but felt like it would be incredibly rude… not that he would ever wear it. What if Bunny found out he’d gotten a gift from someone else? I bet he’d be so mad, Jack worried. He didn’t want this to ruin what had barely started. 

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Sandy watched amusedly as the Pooka he was visiting growled in frustration. He’d been trying to focus on his eggs for almost three hours, but it seemed to be in vain. Sighing, Aster finally lowered his brush and turned to his tiny golden friend.

“Ya haven’t seen Jack lately have ya?” He asked.

Internally the star smiled. So that was the root of Aster’s lack of focus. Sandy nodded; images signing out that he’s seen the frosty spirit three days ago. He was about to describe their visit but frowned at the drooping ears. He floated over placed a gentle hand on a furry forearm.

“I think Jackie’s avoidin’ me. I haven’t seen him since a week after I got consent from North.” 

Sandy quickly signed away, the gist being- “That’s absurd! Jack is head over heels for you!” The statement had the desired affect; Aster smiled. The male nodded and picked his brush back up, silently making his mind up to visit the North soon.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Upon arriving back at the Pole, Jack had snuck to his room to bury the strange gift in the back of his closet. When he’d flown in the yetis were disgruntled and it gave him an open shot. He stared down at the rewrapped package in consternation. Who on earth would give something like this to him? He barely knew any other spirits, let alone one that could have gotten into the Pole to leave such a thing. Jack groaned and forcefully threw the cube to the back of the closet. Thoughts flew as he racked his brain for clues. Finally latching onto one he ran from the room and making a bee line to North’s office.

The Cossack hummed along with his instrumentals as he chipped away at the block of ice in front of him; cornflower blue eyes squinting in concentration. The delicate iced butterfly slowly coming to life in his large palms; as it fluttered up into the air North flung himself back into his chair with a triumphant guffaw! 

“Look, my boy! Isn’t it wonderful!” He cheered, looking to his side. Jack laughed along with him, albeit weakly. North noticed and turned his chair, face morphing into concern. “What is wrong Jack?”

The youngest Guardian looked away, then down, and then to the opposite side as he fiddled with his staff. “I was just wondering if there were any visitors here lately.” Jack mumbled as he finally looked up.

North thought back, stroking his beard. In the past week there had been quite a few visitors. Tooth, for one, and Mother Nature came by to inquire about Jack. His old friend Hephaestus stopped by to show him some new mechanical something or other. Aster had actually just left before Jack arrived as well. The Russian tapped his chin. Ratatosk came by, doing nothing but gossip about the other spirits, and the groundhog, Phil, showed up with him. The two giant rodents argued over trivial things ‘til one of the yetis threw them out. An told the boy as much.

“Why do you ask, my boy?” He questioned.

“No reason. Just wondering.” Jack quipped, quickly turning and flying down the corridor. 

When Jack closed his door he furrowed his brows. North had mentioned two spirits that were animals. Phil, he knew. The groundhog was a pompous jerk. He thought that the Guardianship should have gone to him, and not Jack. He held a contempt for Jack that stemmed from it. There had been more than a few occasions where things had almost gotten out of hand. Jack thought back to the celebration North hosted to celebrate him taking the oath. All sorts of spirits had been invited. Jack had been a violent bundle of anxiety for the whole night, but had managed to hold down his nerves and mingle to the best of his ability. He had stuttered quite a bit as he spoke to some of the elders in attendance but thankfully Bunny and Tooth had stayed close. They acted as buffers for the frostling; introducing him and starting a short but meaningful conversation. Jack found being social much more enjoyable, albeit tiring, that he thought and was genuinely enjoying himself. The jovial mood, unfortunately, did not last. Phil had come in late, as usual, and started in on a tirade about the unfairness of the whole situation. 

He complained that Jack had no business being chosen. How was that brat so much more qualified than him? That kid didn’t have any experience protecting anything. All he did was freeze things and start storms. Jack did nothing more that destroy everything he touched, and soon enough he would hurt a child. Phil just knew it was going to happen. He continued to argue that when Jack did end up hurting a child, how foolish would the Guardians feel; to have trusted that little menace as deeply as they did, just to have him prove how useless for that title he truly was? All through the groundhog’s rant Jack tried to keep a handle on his emotions. He tried to keep himself calm, and not let his control slip. But the boy couldn’t stop how the words made him feel.

In all his years alone he had often thought of what the other spirits thought of him. He even knew most of their opinions. He knew they thought he was childish, and always played tricks; he never took anything seriously. Jack had vowed to himself to live up to the new title he’d been given, so he worked hard. He had helped Tooth with the clean-up of her palace, had organized hundreds of thousands of teeth and organized as many boxes. North had let him live at the Pole, so Jack had taken it upon himself to help the yetis whenever he could as well as the Cossack himself. He’d even gotten Bunny to let him help clean up the Warren. It had taken him almost three weeks to convince the Pooka to let him help. Bunny had eventually sat him down and gave him a heart to heart about all the apologies that had been given; in the month that followed Jack had said those words over a hundred times. All his hard work had done wonders for his self-esteem as well. Jack felt like he had an actual family now. With people that really cared about him. His cocky attitude gave way to a quiet confidence that seemed to curl around his heart. All the carefully built bricks that Jack had meticulously laid were torn down at Phil’s harsh words.

Jack shook his head to dispel the memory. Even though North and Bunny rushed to defend him, those words still haunted him. Deciding against thinking of that offensive animal, and Phil was an animal- with his poor hygiene and surly attitude, and thought about the other spirit. North had said his name was Ratatosk. No familiarity came to mind, so they must not have met yet. Though, some stories had been passed around about the giant squirrel; apparently he had a reputation for stretching the truth and being a marginal gossip. He spent most his days running up and down Yggdrasil, the tree of life. He runs up and down the tree egging on the insults between the Eagle and Nidhug, the corpse eater. The hatred between the two Gods spanned eons, and everyone knew of their mutual abhorrence. Jack remembered that Rat would gleefully run from top to bottom on the tree, retelling the insults to one or the other. Often, embellishments would be added for his own amusement.

Jack glared at his closet door; it seemed too simple to be hiding such a puzzling turn of events. He wanted to know who it was from. Someone had taken the time to actually make him a new sweater, with high quality cloth, and expert stitches showed how well-versed the maker was in this craft; it had to have taken them quite a bit of time to complete. Jack was confused; why would a stranger, someone he’d never met, make him a gift like that? He had hoped it was from Bunny, sort of like a ‘here’s to us’ kind of thing. But it obviously wasn’t. Maybe Sandy would have to sagely advice, he thought.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Golden dreamsand leisurely wafted through the air, dipping into the minds of children far below and gifting to them visions of their fondest wishes. The smiling faces of the little ones the former wishing star looked after was the best kind of fulfillment. Sandy beamed as he watched the images come to life. As the tendrils of sand tapered off, he couldn’t help but let his thoughts wander. Aster had confided his worry about the fledgling relationship he’d started with their newest member. Personally, he thought the Pooka was being silly; anyone with eyes to see could tell the two males would make a wonderful match. Jack would always keep Bunny on his toes, keep his reflexes and mind sharp. Jack would remind him to take breaks during the hectic Easter holiday season and help Aster to remember to care for himself. In turn Aster would help Jack learn. Learn how to control his emotions and in doing so his powers. Bunny would teach the frostling about the ways of their world, introduce him to all the heavy hitters; many of whom, Sandy thought, would instantly want to take the boy under their wing simply for the fact that Aster was vouching for him. 

A thin flurry of snowflakes whipped past the Sandman’s golden nose signaling just the young man he’d been thinking about. Jack smiled as he landed with a flourish of snowflakes and blustery cold wind.

“Heya, Sandy. Lotsa good dreams tonight?” He asked, taking a seat next to the dreamweaver. Sandy nodded enthusiastically, motioning with a small hand to the hundreds of glittering windows below. “That’s awesome, little man.”

Sandy scrutinized the boy’s face. Jack seemed happy; the mischievous confidence was still plain on his face, but something was off in his voice. Jack sounded strained, like something was weighing on his youthful mind. The star furrowed his brows and formed a question mark above his head. Jack opened his mouth to speak, no doubt to wave away the concern, but stopped short. He furrowed his dark brows and bit his lip.

“Sandy, have you ever gotten a gift before?” He asked quietly. Sandy nodded with a smile. Of course he’s gotten gifts before, of all manners, sizes, and colors. North was Santa Clause. His shifting sands brought to life images of Christmases past, some heartfelt, others truly embarrassing. Jack snorted and then sobered. “I got this present a few weeks ago. It was a new sweater.” He said. Blue eyes were downcast, like he was almost ashamed. “It’s so well made, and so soft, but I don’t know who it’s from. It didn’t smell like Bunny, and Tooth said it was an animal spirit that made it but she couldn’t say who.”

Sandy stared at his young friend. He didn’t quite know how to respond to something like that. At first he was going to say Jack had a secret admirer, but that had been Aster. Who else would want to dote on Jack? He’d been keeping an ear out for any untoward gossip that would eventually present itself after the two had made things official, but nothing had come up so far. Sandy was at a loss on how to advise the youngest Guardian. Sand images formed his apology before shifting to a question mark and then to a small bunny.

“Have I asked Bunny? About the sweater?” Jack asked, Sandy nodded. “No, I haven’t. And I’m not going to. If they aren’t from Bunny, then I’m not going to worry about them. They’re not important. He’d just get mad.” Jack scolded, more himself than Sandy. The pair was silent, but Sandy was far from satisfied with the weak answer that was given. Jack had used the plural forms, they and them, leading the Sandman to believe Jack had gotten more than just the sweater. He wondered what all the frostling had been given and was about to start his interrogation, but Jack had quickly said his goodbyes and jumped off the golden dream cloud and into the wind. Sandy scrunched his brows as he looked after the boy, worry beginning to creep into his gut.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Baby Tooth was fluttering about Jacks room. She and her mother, along with a handful of sisters, had flown in to the Pole. Her sisters came to be the messengers, taking Tooth’s directions and delivering them to the palace. She had come along to see Jack. The soft spot she held for him was wider than any ocean, and the same held true for the teen. She perched on his bed, content to wait for her chilly brother’s arrival when she noticed something sparkle through the crack on his closet. She flew over and squeezed through the tiny opening. What was found made the little fairy frown in confusion. In a simple deep red box, nestled amongst yellow tissue paper, was a necklace. It was a simple piece, a silver chain with a wire-wrapped moonstone; the light from the room making it gleam. As she fluttered over she noticed a note, it read: For one who puts the Moon to shame in beauty and grace.

Baby Tooth chirped in excitement. How sweet, she thought, that Bunnymund would get Jack such a romantic present! She grabbed it and the necklace up and quickly flew from the room. 

~*~*~Line~*~*~

North looked down at his love and smiled. Behind him Sandy was wrestling an elf for his cup of coco, and Bunny hopped out of a hole. The meetings had become a more frequent addition to their routine, Jack being a big part of that decision. The Cossack was determined to show that boy what having a family was really like.  
Tooth grinned back at him and patted his shoulder as she turned to her mini fairies. This one was Jack’s favorite; he’d named her Baby Tooth. She smiled at her little one, but it quickly morphed into confusion.

“What do you have there, sweetie?” She asked. 

Baby Tooth fluttered excitedly, holding up the necklace. “Isn’t it pretty? It came with a note, too! Bunny’s so romantic…” She cooed. Tooth examined the piece of parchment floating in front of her face, and frowned. This wasn’t Aster’s handwriting. Delicate brows furrowed in thought. Why would Jack have a note like this? He was so excited when Aster announced his interest. 

“What’cha got there, Toothie?” 

Tooth yelped, and jerked away from the voice. Aster stood to her side wearing a bemused smile, as he cocked his head to the side. The Fairy stuttered, trying to explain the note away as she brought it behind her back. Baby Tooth was too excited. She darted behind her mother, grabbing up the paper and gift and flew to Aster’s face. She chirped at him after dropping the jewelry into a forepaw, congratulating him on his choice of words as she dangled the note in front of him; she had no idea he could be so eloquent! Aster stared, not knowing what to think.

Jack sauntered in then, shaking snow from his hair as he nabs a cookie from a passing plate. “What’s up guys?” He smiles at North as he walks past Tooth and towards Bunny, intent on getting a furry hug, stopping short when the Pooka moves away from him with a frown.

“What’s this?” He asks and holds up the note. 

Jack tenses and sputters. “It’s nothing, it just showed up one day.” 

“This is a mighty sweet note to be nothin’, frostbite.” Aster’s tone reminded Jack of the day he was kidnapped to help fight Pitch; he cringes at it. 

“Bunny, it’s… I don’t know who sent them. And this is the only message I’ve ever gotten- ”

“Them?” Aster snaps. “There’s more than just this?” He demands of Jack, flinging the necklace at the eternal teen. It hit’s the boy’s blue hoodie and clatters to the floor, the sound deafening. 

“They don’t mean anything. I don’t even know who’s sending them!” He stutters, flinching as Aster hisses.

“It doesn’t matter who’s sendin’ them! Why would ya keep this from me?!” 

“I didn’t think it mattered!” Jack protested, flailing an arm to reiterate his point. 

Bunny scoffed as he glared at Jack. “Oh, it doesn’t matter? Ya get prezzies from some whacko and ya think it doesn’t matter? Ya don’t think I’d have liked to know what was goin’ on in case they tried to make a move on ya?”

Tooth watched the two argue with worried eyes. She glanced over and watched as North and Sandy stopped to stare as well. They knew the two wouldn’t always get along, but they figured the honeymoon stage would have lasted a little bit longer. Yet here the two were… Bunny accusing Jack of no longer being interested and not wanting his pity if that was the case, and Jack trying to defend his affections- pleading with Aster to just listen. The sudden absence of voices brought Tooth back to the situation at hand.

Jack stood rigid, clutching his staff in front of him as he stared at Aster. The Pooka had turned to the side, ears drooped and head down.

“Wh… What?” Jack stuttered.

“All of this.” Bunny gestured between himself and Jack. “It was all a mistake. This entire mess was a mistake.” He murmured. 

“Bun-” Jack croaked

“No. I never should’ve started this. Should’ve known this was a fool’s hope.”

Jack flinched; tight would be an understatement for what his chest felt like. He wanted to hide, to tell Bunny that it wasn’t a mistake; that he wasn’t a mistake. But his throat was too tight; the gulping inhalations he managed were ragged and harsh, accented by weak mewls. He wanted so badly for this to be a nightmare, to know that he’s wake up soon and all of this would be forgotten as soon as Aster smiled at him. Then Bunny walked away. And Jack fled.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Jack flew to Antarctica; the one place where he could let go with no fear of hurting anyone, or anything. He violently swung his staff, large shards of ice rising from the ground and growing to impressive heights around him. He screamed and yelled, cursing not only Bunny, but himself as well; diamond dust whirling around him at the temperatures plummeted to match his low spirits. Ice began to cover the entire area Jack had landed in, the spires growing taller and more deadly with every swing of his staff; utterly encasing him in a complete circle.

Finally spent, Jack slumped onto the ice. His arms and legs shook with exhaustion as he wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his forehead on his them. He didn’t understand why Aster wouldn’t listen to him. He didn’t know why it was such a big deal; they were just stupid trinkets. Jack had dried flowers pressed in books that he treasured far more than any sweater or piece of jewelry. He sniffled and hugged his legs tighter.

“What’s all this, little one?”

Jack snapped his head up and jumped into the air, staff ready and pointed at the stranger. He was surprised to notice the owner of the voice appeared to be a giant squirrel. The male stood about as tall as Jack, with deep chestnut fur and dark eyes. His tail twitched as he brought his paws up in a placating manner.

“Hold on there, I mean you no harm.” He said, offering a small smile.

Jack lowered his staff, but stayed in the air. “Who are you, and what are you doing out here?” 

“I am called Ratatosk, young ice prince. I reside in Yggdrasil as a humble subject of his eminence, Odin. But you, my lord, may call me Rat.”

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Three weeks had passed, and Rat was a welcome distraction. The squirrel was just as big a prankster as Jack himself. They had traveled the world, dropping unexpected snow, and learning all the gossip of the local spirits. Rat loved to sit back and watch disputes between others; even going so far as to lightly instigate some.

“Did you hear what she said?” He’d whisper into an unsuspecting ear and watch the discord unfold. Jack wouldn’t involve himself in Rat’s antics. He didn’t feel right starting fights between others, even if they were already enemies. The arguments he witnessed made him uncomfortable, but when Rat would laugh and give him a wink, it was hard to voice his concerns. 

Once Jack found a way to keep the Norse Squirrel from kindling anymore animosity between spirits, he began to do so every time his new friend showed up. He’s always say something about playing one game or another; racing, flying, snowball fighting, that was all it took to derail Rat’s want of blather. The ancient male would light up at his suggestions, whole heartedly agreeing with whatever Jack wanted. The frostling felt guilty sometimes, but if it kept the peace he figured it wasn’t so bad.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Three weeks. It had been twenty-one and a half days since he’d seen or spoken to the Pooka. North grumbled to himself as he paced, Tooth and Sandy sipping coco as they watched. The Cossack had called them to the Pole to for a game plan of sorts to fix the rift that had grown between Aster and Jack. 

“Don’t you think this will work itself out?” Tooth quipped. “Bunny has a temper, but it usually fizzles out pretty quick.”

“It is not fizzling this time, my dear. He has barred the Warren. No one can get in. He does not answer the aurora, does not answer any letters. It is like he fell of the face of the earth!” North flung his arms into the air, making his point. 

It unnerved him, what Bunny was doing. They had their differences in the past but it was never so bad that Aster would barricade himself in his Warren, not answering anything or anyone. It had forced North to reevaluate the budding relationship between the two. North thought back on every conversation he could remember having with his furry friend; every personal tid-bit of information Bunnymund had ever offered up. There were signs, little instances that began to stand out. The fact that Aster had never been in a romantic relationship was a big one. Another was that out of all the propositions he’d received over the centuries, not once had he taken them seriously, or accepted. The Pooka had once, in a very passing way, of a past mate. He’d said the doe wasn’t his choice, but his parent’s; a political joining. 

“Well, why don’t we go talk to him then? Surely there’s a way in!” Tooth exclaimed, zipping this way and that in exasperation. She didn’t like this, not at all. Those two were meant for each other, she could feel it all the way to the tips of her feathers. Jack was missing; probably off somewhere doing Manny only knew what, and Bunny was locking himself away much like he’d done after first becoming a Guardian. The motherly fairy closed her eyes, and with a deep sigh tried to calm her nerves. “What about using one of your globes?” She asked North. 

Sandy grinned and nodded furiously. He’d helped the Cossack build them, of course they’d work! He shifted his sand and told them that- as a precaution, the globes could be used to get into, or out of, each of their respective homes. Just in case one of them needed help. North clapped his large hands and let out a single, barking ‘HA!’

“Very good, my friend! Come!” He ordered, leading the way to his personal workshop. “We have a Bunny to speak to!”

One breaking globe and a flash of light later the three stood at the mouth of the main cave that lead to the Warren. The once sunny expanse of spring green and colors you couldn’t begin to imagine was now in a perpetual state of cloud cover. Rain gently pelted the ground and its scent invaded their noses. Tooth furrowed her brows in worry and placed a hand on North’s broad shoulder. The large man was in a similar state. He’d never seen rain here before; he never thought this place needed it. Bunny was spring, and new life, itself! Wherever he went permanent growth followed. He looked to his beloved with concern written across his features. 

The only one who looked on with sympathetic understanding was Sandy. He knew, more so than the others, that the Warren was a living thing in its own right. Yes Aster was its keeper, and he helped things run smoothly here, but the Warren was a manifestation of the Pooka home world. It was made for the specific purpose to protect the last of the Shepherds, and when its Shepherd was hurting the Warren reflected it. Sandy sadly watched the rain a moment longer before forming a golden umbrella and steeling his features. With an air of determination about him, he floated into the shower. North and Tooth soon followed and together they began searching for their friend.

Sandy led them to a series of low, rolling hills. And at the base of the largest, barely noticeable unless you previously knew where to look, was an opening covered by a mossy curtain. The sandman pulled it aside and formed a bunny sticking out of a hole. This is Aster’s burrow.

The three carefully went inside and instantly noticed how disheveled everything seemed. Papers littered the ground, as well as broken candles, ink was splattered, and pencils and quills seemed to have been flung all over the sitting room. The scene broke North’s heart. Aster has always been the most rational of them all. Always finding the logical solution to everything and deplored outward acts of violence as a vent to frustrstion. The Pooka talked a big game, but he was all bark, and very little bite. He scowled as he gazed across the room; Aster felt betrayed by Jack, that was no doubt, but to feel it so strongly to destroy his home was painful to see. Nickolas was beginning to see that Jack was much more to Aster than a simple romantic interest. 

“This is not what I was expecting.” North whispered, picking up a shredded sketchbook. 

Behind him, Tooth murmured her agreement; then began picking up the scattered papers as Sandy tapped the Cossack on the shoulder.

He formed Bunny again, this time he was holding a flower as he hopped up to another Pooka. He held the flower out to the other to take. Sandy then molded the form of Bunny and the other Pooka embracing. They morphed, then, to an infinity symbol, and finally to a twinkling star that slowly faded and disappeared. Pooka only become involved with someone they can be with until death. They mate for eternity, until the stars burn out. 

Tooth let out a small, almost silent, gasp. “That’s why he was so upset with Jack… He wanted forever with him.” She paused, violet eyes filling with unshed tears. “Oh, Bunny…” She murmured.

“Usually, when someone doesn’t answer, they want to be left alone.” 

The three jumped and whirled around in shock.

Aster stood, leaned against a packed dirt wall, with a tired scowl. His fur was disheveled and matted in places. He looked worn down, more so than when Easter was just days away.

“We’re worried about you, Aster.” Tooth explained as she floated toward him. “We know you and Jack can work this out. Sandy told us about how Pooka see relationships, and if you explain it to Jack I’m sure everything would smooth over.” Tooth reasoned, she tried to sound encouraging and hopeful. “He just didn’t understand.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore, Tooth. I never should have started it, is the point. I’m no good for ‘im.”

“That is not true!” North stomped forward. “You make him happy, just as he does for you!”

Aster matched his look of anger, pulling back his lips in a snarl. “None of this would’ve happened if all of ya would ‘ave just kept yer noses out of it! Jack and I would still be friends at the very least. I could’ve encouraged ‘im to find someone more like him, someone he’d be proud to be seen with.” His voice broke. “Someone who deserves ‘im.” True to his form, the rage he started with quickly faltered and gave way to worn down disappointment. His head hung, as did his ears, as Aster seemed to droop against the wall. North watched, heart wrenching for his friend, as tears began to fall from Aster’s eyes. Sandy floated to the Pooka, gently curling his small body around Bunny’s head, softly petting long strokes over his fur. 

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Rat whooped and hollered as a particularly well aimed snowball crashed into his face. He laughed as he fell into the snow, listening intently to the joyous laughter of Jack. Oh how he loved that laugh. As he shook the snow from his fur, his mind wandered. These last few weeks had been absolutely amazing. Jack was enjoying their time spent together, always laughing and smiling at him. The boy had even opened up to him about the violent outburst he’d found him in the middle of three weeks prior. Rat could barely hide his excitement when Jack had told him that the stupid rabbit had ended things over one of his presents. It made his heart soar when Jack not only accepted, but tightly returned his hug. 

He’d been slowly easing Jack into his advances: the hugs, the lingering touches and glances. He’d figured out Jack’s favorite snacks and made it a point to always have one or two on hand for the beautiful spirit. Rat loved to watch him soar through the sky, crooked grin wide on his face. 

“Come down here, and face me!” He shouted to the sky, smirking as Jacks ringing laugh floated down to him.

“Why would I want to do that? I have the advantage!” 

“I’ll catch you eventually, sweetheart! And when I do…” Rat wore a smile as he trailed off, listening intently for the sound of rushing wind. He knew it was only a matter of time until beautiful Jack tried a surprise attack, and this time he’d be ready to pounce. 

Being in Russia, the tundra supplied only the hardiest of trees. Trees he could climb. Rat picked a thick evergreen and dashed into its branches. His claws dug into the wood as he ascended, finally stopping about thirty feet up in an open area, watching the skies for his beloved. Jack zipped by, the wind whipping his hair this way and that; his hoodie billowing about, offering glimpses of smooth, pale skin. Rat felt his mouth water; he couldn’t wait to mark that flesh. To bruise it and taste it, letting every being on the planet know that Jack belonged to him. He smirked as he thought of that damn rabbit. Oh, how jealous Aster would be that he’d claimed this ethereal being as his own.  
He smirked and then lunged forward, breaking through the air in a shallow arc and crashing into Jack. Furred arms wrapped around the boy’s slender waist, and Rat’s heart swelled with warmth at the joyous laugh that bubbled out of the youth’s mouth as they fell. The snow was soft and powdery when they landed, glittering in the sun. Rat’s breath caught in his throat as he gazed at the boy beneath him. Jack was sheer perfection. The snow they landed in was peppered over his hair and across his cheeks and layered on his eyelashes. The squirrel was sure his heart would burst as he let his eyes roam over Jack. What a beautiful mate this young man would make, he thought. And with that thought he leaned down and captured Jack’s lips in a kiss he thought the gods themselves would be jealous of.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

“You know Jack would never go behind your back, Aster. He’s new to all of this, he just didn’t understand.” Tooth said gently. The four had moved to the rustic wooden furniture in the sitting room where Bunny had found them. They sat and talked; finally getting the Easter spirit to come clean about the fight; he’d opened up about his insecurities; he told them about his mate, and how it traumatized him. 

_“His name was Ilex. He was the youngest doe of an allied clan to my father. We had gotten on well as kits, which is probably why our sires decided to forge a marriage alliance with us.” Aster smiled bitterly, and then continued. “We were mated, and happy… He was so excited when he learned of the pregnancy…” ___

_Ilex watched as his dam ran a blonde forepaw over his abdomen. He’d been feeling off kilter for weeks, and had finally relented to have her check him. She had already scented him, but wanted to check one more thing before telling him what he wanted to hear. Her smile was soft and warm as they watched the light of her hand gently pulse unevenly in what seemed to be three different rhythms._

_“A full litter. I’m so happy for you, my sweet.” His dam cooed at him, deep chocolate eyes glassy with emotion. Ilex swelled with pride; it was every doe’s dream to bring kits into their world, he’d just gotten lucky that his mate was also his best friend. Sure his heats were a little awkward, but Aster was a good buck; strong, smart, and attentive. It was everything a doe could ask for._

_He quickly embraced his dam, giving an excided giggle before darting into the fields. He leapt with enthusiasm over hay stacks, quickly making his way to the training arenas. As he neared the fence Aster’s scent filled his nose, leading him south-west to the new recruit huts. ___

_“That’s it! Just like that. You’ll be a pro in no time!”_

_Ilex hopped to a stop at the edge of the fence, watching his mate encourage a young blood. The barely mature buck smiled back at him with fragile confidence before saluting and hopping away to finish his duties. The pregnant doe watched his buck tidy up the arena, placing spears and swords of differing lengths back onto the racks all the while thanking his sire for pushing him into this mating. Ilex let out a single, barking call. It was a sound mated pairs used to find each other. Aster hated when he did that; always worrying he was in trouble. ___

_True to form, the steel-grey buck jerked around, ears straight up and forepaws clenched. He scowled as he caught site of his mate, currently leaning against the arena’s fence and failing to stifle his laughter. ___

_“Damn it, Ilex! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that unless it’s needed?” He barked, walking to his mate and roughly nuzzling his cheek. ___

_“Just once more, my general.” Ilex said; repeating, once again, the same phrase he always used in answer to Aster’s reprimand. The buck shook his head in defeat before offering a soft smile. ___

_“How is your dam? Is everything alright?” Aster asked. ___

_Ilex beamed at him, forepaws coming up to cradle his bucks jaw and then to his broad shoulders to tangle in fur. “Everything is perfectly fine! Better than fine!” He broke off into a laugh, pulling Aster against the fence and close enough to duck his head under Aster’s chin in a furious nuzzle. Ilex buried his nose into the soft fur of his lover’s neck and whispered just loud enough for Aster to hear, “I’m with kit.” ___

_It didn’t take long for Aster to spread the exciting news, and begin digging out the new rooms in their shared burrow to make room for the kits. Every day he was up before dawn and at the new recruit barracks, intent on getting his duties out of the way early before rushing back home to continue the renovations. Ilex was tickled at his mate. He knew the buck would be excited, but he didn’t expect all the coddling. Aster was constantly asking him how he was feeling, if he needed anything, if there was anything else he needed to do. Ilex would beam with pride when the other does would sigh over Aster. Not only was the buck one of the top ranking military officers, a General no less, but he was proving to be one of the most envied bucks in the clan. Ilex would just straighten his posture and give his golden blonde ears a twitch as he grinned; gently petting his soon to be growing belly. ___

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Jack’s eyes widened as he felt Rat wind his arms around his back, and press more firmly against him. He was shocked, immobile for the briefest of seconds before the reality of what was happening crashed into him. Leaning as far back as he could, Jack began pushing and shoving at Rat’s shoulders, turning his head this way and that. He flung the squirrel’s hands from his frame and scrambled backwards, clutching his staff to his chest.

“What was that?!” Jack demanded, breathing hard and shoulders tensed.

Rat stared at him in confusion. Everything was going perfect, why did the boy push him away? “What do you mean? I thought you wanted me to.” 

“Wanted you to? Why would I want that? We barely know each other! I’m spoken for!” 

Rat growled deep in his chest as he clenched his forepaws. “No you’re not! That damn rabbit tossed you away, you told me as much! He didn’t want you! He never did!”

“That’s not true!” Jack yelled, surprising himself. Rat was right, though, Aster did end things. But that didn’t mean the Pooka had never cared about him. Jack knew Bunny cared, he did. Aster had been nothing but wonderful after beginning the courtship; bringing him little gifts of chocolates, or leaving him specially painted eggs… Bunny had cared. Jack seemed to deflate by the end of his thought, doubts threatening to rise in his mind. Sensing this, Rat smirked cruelly.

“If it’s not, then where is he? It’s been almost an entire month, sweetheart. If that bastard had cared, truly given a damn about you, don’t you think he’d be here? Or at least be trying to find you?” Rat paused to let that sink in. He could see the misgivings rise in the boy’s glacial eyes, the fear that that rabbit truly didn’t want anything more to do with him. “He’s not, by the way. I’ve been keeping my ears open. He hasn’t left his precious warren, beautiful; he’s not looking for you. When will you see that he’s done with you?”

Jack stood silent, knuckles white against the wood of his staff. What could he say to that? He’d been listening too; to anything he could overhear about his, well… what used to be his Bunny. And Rat was right. He’d even tried once to find a way in, but the enchantment on his staff had been dispelled, leading to a second lurching blow to his heart in as many days. He fought the threatening tremble of his lip and cursed the pinpricks of burning, angry tears that gathered in his eyes. He glared at Rat, the being who he’d once viewed as a welcome distraction from a horrible event, was seemingly selfish in his want to befriend him. This being didn’t want to help him get over Bunny…. Rat wanted to take his place. Blue eyes widened in realization.

“You sent me those presents.” He murmured. Rat smiled, a gentle thing compared to his harsh, haughty smirk. His brown eyes softened as well.

“I did. I’d hoped to see you wear one or the other at some point. I put a lot of effort into that sweater, and do you know how long it took for me to find such a perfect moonstone? Ages!” He chuckled, bowing his head shaking it from side to side. He ran a forepaw over his ears and had the confidence to offer a sheepish glance. It only spurred Jack’s anger as frost bloomed at his feet.

“This is _your _fault! Why would you do that?! I didn’t even know you, and you thought doing that would be okay? You ruined things between me and Aster, why?!”__

“I did it because he didn’t deserve you! You’re perfect, and beautiful! Powerful and kind! Your affections would be wasted on him. He cares more for his stupid holiday than he ever would for you. You deserve only the best and he isn’t it! From the moment I first saw you, I’ve loved you. Can Bunny say the same?” Rat waved his arms, and spittle flew from his mouth as he snarled his words in near rage.

“You’re just jealous of Aster. It’s pathetic.” The words were spoken so quietly, landing snowflakes made more noise. 

Rat went rigid. How could Jack say that? His perfect mate was taking the side of the buck that tossed him aside. That damn rabbit must have brainwashed him. That had to be it. He must have filled Jack’s head with so many lies that the boy didn’t know the truth when it was staring him in the face. Suddenly all his anger and rage evaporated. None of this was Jack’s fault, the boy didn’t know any better. He was brought back by the sound of crunching snow. Jack was walking away, shoulders hunched and staff half hazardly thrown over one shoulder. The Norse spirit smiled at his back before reaching down and gathering a paw sized mound of snow and then quietly, silently, bounding up behind his misled love and smashing the snow into the back of Jack’s head.

As expected, Jack whirled around; snarl on his beautiful face. Rat reached forward, going behind Jack’s back and firmly grasping the end of the boy’s staff. He gave it a firm yank, breaking its owners grip and sending Jack spiraling across the snow.

“You’ll see, sweetie. I’ll make you see how right we are for each other.” Rat said gently before bringing the staff down over his knee. A powerful snap echoing across the tundra.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

_Ilex yelped as another blow landed against the heavy wood of the door to his and Aster’s nest room. He fought down the rising bile made of fear and adrenaline, desperately praying that Aster would find him soon. In his condition, nearly into his eleventh and final month of pregnancy, he had no chance of fighting off these space demons, these fearlings._

_They had come in the middle of the day, completely taking their clan unawares. The monsters attacked the barracks directly, smothering the building in dark shadows that quickly morphed into flames. The fires spread faster than anyone anticipated, violently taking over the village as Pooka ran for their lives, trying in vain to escape the shadows. The monsters devoured anything they caught in their claws; limbs were ripped from torsos before the fearlings would begin eating their victims alive. The screams alone drove many of the youngest cadets to flee. ___

_Ilex was quick to offer what little support he could, vehemently ordering them to find their Generals; Aota, Heron, Gida, Aster- anyone! And give them the situation, urging them to return home! Thankfully they listened. He watched the four fastest hurdle to the forest. ___

_A crash and scream shocked him, making him jump and lift his arms, one to protect himself and the other to cradle his unborn family. In the chaos one of Aster’s lieutenants managed to find him. ___

_“Ilex! You need to get to safety!” She yelled. Blood splattered her leathers, some the red of their fellow Pooka, most an inky black. The same blackness covered the double ended blade in her hand. ___

_“But the others! We need to help them!” Ilex looked to his village, barely taking in the smoke and ash that now encompassed his view. Gone was the green, flowing grasses, and the vibrant gardens. He let out a hitched almost sobbing breath as he covered his mouth and nose with a forepaw, ears flat against his neck and back. ___

_“Ilex, please. You have to leave here, these things don’t take prisoners. I can’t let you stay here.” ___

_“I might be a doe, but I know how to fight! I can’t just… I can’t just leave them.” He heaved as the scent of blood hit his nose. The hormones instantly giving him their worst as the metallic, copper twang invaded his senses. The lieutenant growled as she grabbed his arm and began dragging the pregnant doe towards her General’s burrow. ___

_“This is not a suggestion. You belong to my General, you’re his doe. He needs you to stay safe, and since he’s not here yet, that job becomes mine. He ordered me to keep an eye on you, and I’ll be damned if I disobey a direct order.” ___

_She pushed Ilex into the burrow, not stopping until he was thoroughly within its walls. She closed the door, peeking out once more before closing it firmly and gathering what she could to barricade it. Seeing her work alone made the doe itch to help, so he began to gather chairs and rope; intent on making them stay put. They moved the heaviest of the burrows things together, pushing and pulling until whatever it was, was tightly fitted to the mountain that had grown in front of the only entrance of the burrow. ___

_“Think this will work?” Ilex asked, ears twitching as they continued to hear screaming and roars, both Pooka and fearling, from outside. The lieutenant shrugged her shoulders, black fur bristling slightly before smoothing out. ___

_“I hope so, but to be honest… I don’t think so. If those demons want in, they’ll find a way. I just hope the General returns soon.” Her ears lowered, showing her unease about the situation, and Ilex couldn’t blame her. He was scared too. He wanted his buck. Aster wouldn’t let anything happen to him or the kits, Ilex thought, running a paw over his swollen abdomen. One of the kits kicked at his paw, already showing signs of having a fighting spirit, Aster would be so proud to have another military prodigy in the family. A shrill screech ripped through the air of the burrow, the two yelping and covering their ears to try and block out the horrid noise. ___

_“What was that?!” ___

_“Fearling! Ilex, get back!” The lieutenant lunged at him, violently herding him to the nest room. “Get out of sight! Stay down, and don’t make a sound. No matter what you hear!” ___

_She crouched low, then, opening her arms and closing her eyes in concentration. The air around her became thick with magic similar to Aster’s; she hailed from one of the Spring tribes like his mate. The lieutenant growled as she released her mental hold, and from the packed earth of the burrow sprang a tree. It grew fast, quickly overtaking the rounded doorway, and growing slightly inward. Sealing Ilex in. The doe sat in shock where he fell. Surely she didn’t mean to fight those things on her own? She’d never make it, it was suicide! He stood, as quickly as he could, and unsteadily stepped toward the tree. For a hairsbreadth there was only silence, it unnerved him. Then he heard an explosion of noise, and then smaller thunks as particles from the barred door hit against his own personal barricade. ___

_Fear sang through his veins as he heard Aster’s lieutenant give a war cry, knowing in his heart she knew her fate. The screeching returned, but thankfully was muffled enough not to cause him any pain. Instead, the pain he felt was in his chest as he was forced to listen to the buck scream in agony at it. Ilex felt hot, angry tears roll down, wetting his blonde fur. He thought things couldn’t get any worse, until he heard her scream again. If he thought she was in agony before, he had been sorely mistaken. Her scream now was filled with terror, the heart wrenching screaming accompanied wet ripping, and moist pops. He starred in horror at the wood in front of him. Oh gods, he thought, they’re ripping her apart! He fell to his haunches and pressed his forehead to the door, his hands followed just below as he silently cried, praying for mercy… for the lieutenant, his people… begging the gods to keep his mate safe, as well as his kits and himself. The quiet that echoed around him was deafening; filling his ears with a wobbled ringing. Then, a whisper. ___

_“Come little shepherd…” The voice was like an oily smoke, filling the air like it had mass. ___

_Ilex backed away slightly, his claws slipped from their sheaths and bit into the wood. “You BASTARDS!” He raged and clawed at the tree, egged on by the demon’s laughter. He screamed and yelled, working himself to tiredly slump against the wood._

_“We want the Light…” They whispered. Talons scraped lightly against the other side, teasingly. Ilex could hear shifting outside, like cloth against bark. He sniffled, wiping the broken tears from his muzzle and steeling his face. ___

_“You will NEVER have it! It is Life itself!” ___

_A deep, rolling, thunderous bellow reverberated through the wood and the very air. “WE WILL HAVE IT! GIVE IT TO US!” ___

_A terrified panic sank in the doe’s gut, but at the same time a fierce spark of elation bloomed. The monsters didn’t know where the First Light was! They thought he had it. Little did they know, it was actually Aster who had been charged with its location and protection. Ilex let a relieved smile grace his face before solemnly making a decision. He knew those things were going to rip that tree apart. He knew Aster was on his way, but more than likely wouldn’t make it in time to do any good. He also knew that his buck would give anything to save him and their kits, regardless of what it was, if he could. A sob broke free, tightening his throat as he gulped air. Ilex cradled his belly, rubbing slow, gentle circles across it. “I’m so sorry, little ones. I wish I could have met you all. I wish your Da could meet you.” He broke off with another distraught mewl. “I love you so much, my little stars. Your Da loves you all as well. I pray that you can forgive me.”_

_Ilex braced himself against the wood and shouted. “I would DIE first!” ___

_The thunderous roar sounded in an enraged, one word answer before the tree exploded into his nest room: “DONE!” ___

~*~*~Line~*~*~

“I ran as fast as I could, but the village was just smolders when I arrived. Ash covered everythin’…” Bunny trailed off. The story was more crushing than the three Guardians could imagine. They had no idea the Pooka was so close to being a father.

“I checked with what was left of my officers and helped plan out an escape route to get what survivors we could find out. I looked for ‘im. Prayed and begged the gods that he survived.” Aster paused and took a shaky breath. “My heart broke when I saw our burrow. My second, my lieutenant was dead. They ripped one of her arms off, and had crushed her ribcage. It was a merciful death compared to what they did to Ilex.” He angrily wiped escaping tears from his face, sniffling huffing out harsh breaths. “They pinned him, his wrists had bloody holes ya could see straight through… One of his legs had been bitten off at the knee. They ripped him open… took mah kits… they… they crushed every one of ‘em. Every one of mah babies.” Aster sobbed as he continued. It broke his friends’ hearts. Tooth settled next to Sandy and ran a comforting hand down his furred back. “They kept him alive; they made him watch… watch as they killed each kit. They made him listen to their cries. And when they’d finished… they…”Aster shuddered as he remembered. He could smell the blood again, and the fear that reeked in their home. His mate’s absolute terror had permeated their home. “They reached up inside o’ him. They went up through his womb and ripped his heart out.” His voice broke, and with it his composure. He openly sobbed, heaving wails erupting not from his chest, but from his heart. “They took him from me! Mah Mate! My love! My shining star in the darkness…” He screamed, harsh and hateful, before crumbling apart. North gathered him and the others into his arms and held tight, letting his oldest friend cry tears that had needed escape for far too long. Everything suddenly fell into place then. Why Bunny was always the loner, why he always seemed to work himself to exhaustion all the time, why he was so nervous about opening his heart to Jack. 

Sandy ran his small hands over Aster’s head, giving what comfort he could to his friend. Tooth had latched onto one of the Pooka’s arms and held tight, silently weeping sympathetic tears for the being who had become a brother to her. 

“I’m so sorry Aster.” She said, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder. Sandy nodded before looking to North. His face expressed a need to keep Bunny talking. As painful as it was to see the male in such a state, there were still demons that needed to be addressed.

North closed his eyes with a grimace and gruffly cleared his throat. “My friend, if such horrible thing happened… why did you treat young Jack so harshly? Surely you knew how inexperienced he was in this situation.”

Bunny sighed and dropped his shoulders. “O’course I knew. How could anyone not?” He started, sniffling and wiping tear tracks from his fur. “He’d been alone for three hundred years. It’s not like I went into this expecting everything to be perfect.”

“Then why did you end things?” Tooth 

Bunny shuddered, radiating shame for his actions. “I was scared, Tooth. I care about him, more than I think I should. More than I think I deserve.” He murmured dejectedly. “I failed to protect Ilex. I failed our kits. What right do I have to think I would be good enough for him? What have I done to deserve Jack? He’s innocent and blissfully unaware of the evil that lurks in the universe. He’s honest and has such a good heart. He deserves someone who can protect him, and I don’t think I’m strong enough to.”

“Bah! That is crazy talk! Who threw the boomerang at Pitch when Jack was going to be slashed? You did, my friend.” North chuckled, holding his arms out to bring home how right he was. Aster’s eyes closed and his brows furrowed.

“Pitch knocked away my ‘rang and was goin’ to slice Jack in two had it not been for Sandy comin’ back when he did. I didn’t do anything but make Jack aware of the bastard.”  
The three were surprised at how readily their furry friend put himself down and took the blame upon himself. The Aster they knew was confident and strong willed. He never backed down from anything. To see him so forlorn was unsettling.

“Bunny…” Tooth started, a sad expression on her usually happy face. “You love him. Don’t you?”

Sandy closed his eyes with a frown. It suddenly made sense to him. Of course Aster loved Jack; the grooming of the boy’s hoodie, always bringing him his favorite snacks, all the nuzzling. The most telling was when Aster scented the boy in front of the rest of the Guardians. Gently touching his nose to Jack’s forehead and breathing deep for a heartbeat. Jack had chuckled and nuzzled back, amused and delighted at the public display of affection.

Aster just nodded, refusing to say it out loud. If he said it out loud then it would be too real. The fear of losing Jack like he’d lost Ilex would crush him. To be the reason Jack got hurt, or worse- killed… Aster wouldn’t be able to continue with his holiday if that happened and he would gladly fade away if that were the case. 

Tooth looked on with great sympathy as she ran a hand over the fluff of Aster’s cheek. Her mini fairies landed in his cupped hands and each latched on to a digit. “Don’t be afraid to open up your heart again, Aster. Don’t close yourself off from Jack; it would only hurt you both.” She quietly pleaded with him. Then her lips quirked and she offered a sweet and knowing smile. “This isn’t my place to say… But it’s something you need to hear. Jack came to the palace right before you started to pull away from him. He was so excited. He told me that he’d gone to see Cupid about helping with the next Valentine’s Day and he learned something from her. 

~*~*~Line~*~*~

 

_“Tooth! Tooth guess what?” Jack screamed as he hurtled in from the air. He spun around her cackling in absolute glee. The Tooth Queen could almost feel the joy the young man was radiating. She laughed at his antics._

_“What, Jack?” ___

_“I’m in love!” He flew to her and firmly grasped her shoulders, a wide grin on his face. ___

_“That’s wonderful Jack! When are you going to tell him?” Tooth excitedly asked, feathers fanning out in happiness for her young friend. Oh, this was great news! She knew those two were perfect for each other, and now she had proof!_

_“Soon. I’ll tell him soon.” He smiled at her. ___

~*~*~Line~*~*~

“He loves you too, Bunny.” Tooth reiterated, trying to make the Pooka believe her.

Aster looked up at her, and she was giddy at the hope in his eyes; the bright green starting to shine through again as he prayed that his friend was telling him the truth. “He said that?”

“He did.” She smiled. “You should have seen his face; he looked like he could conquer the world.” She giggled and Aster smiled.

North crowed, startling the others. “This is joyous news, my friends!” He laughed, holding his belly. “I knew it!” Then he pointed at Aster. “You need to find the boy, and make things right. Tell him how you feel, let him tell you. Then we will all gather at Pole for celebration!”

Aster chuckled, the dread he’d felt for the last month finally lifting, replaced by elation at the fact that Jack loved him, just as he loved Jack, and determination to win back his mate. The Pooka hopped to his feet and enveloped the fairy in a hug, whispering a ‘Thank you’ into her ear. She just continued to smile, and patted his head.

“Well, mates,” He declared, standing tall and looking much more like his confident self. “I’m off to find my snowflake.” He gave North a wink and sprinted off down the tunnel that led to Antarctica.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually took much longer to write than it seems. With work, a toddler, and just life in general makes it difficult to find time to write, but I'm in the process of outlining chapter three, and will be writing it as soon as I can. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> Please let me know if anything needs to be fixed, as I do not have a beta. :)


	3. Gaining Hope

Chapter 3: Gaining Hope

Rat growled as he paced the length of his den. He’s been furious since he brought his beloved back. How could that overgrown rabbit have his Jack so enthralled with him? There was nothing special about him, or his stupid Holiday. “Damn that rabbit. I’ll make Jack see how right we are together. I’m better for him, not that damn Aster.” He hissed, kicking a small wooden table across the den. It hit the wall and broke into pieces. He instantly flinched, hoping that it didn’t wake his mate. He’d brought Jack to a room he’d hollowed out just for him. He was quite proud of the addition, and was excited to fill it with things he knew the young man would like. It would take time for the sprite to come to his senses and forget about that bastard rabbit, but the fruits of his labor would be greatly rewarded. Rat smiled as he quietly peeked into the rounded alcove. Jack lay in the nest he’d built, full of sweet hays and grasses, still out like a light.

Rat tip-toed away from the room and began to pick up the broken table as he remembered the very first time he’d seen they young man.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

The eagle that sat atop Yggdrasil screeched and beat its great wings as Rat relayed the latest insult from the Great Serpent. He’d been running up and down the tree for eons, egging on the two beings. While it was fun, and it truly was great fun, it was starting to get old. He sat on one of the thick branches as he listened to the eagle rant and rave about the serpent; how that great lump of scales wouldn’t know intelligence if it pulled out his fangs and all he knew was to devour the souls of the earth. Rat smiled and committed that line to memory; the serpent would not take kindly to that! He scurried down the tree, eager to see and hear the reaction while he thought to himself. He wanted to find a new hobby, something that took him away from the tree on occasion. Maybe find a pretty young thing he could indulge in sometimes. It had been so long since he’d had someone like that.

At the roots of the tree the Great Serpent hissed and growled. How dare that overgrown chicken make a mockery of him? He served the souls of this world and gave them peace at the gates of eternity. He soothed them, cared for them, loved them unconditionally! Rat stopped, focusing on that last bit as the Serpent continued his rant. 

Unconditional love. That was a sentiment that Rat had never felt. He’d often wondered if he’s loved any of his previous flings and lovers. He scowled as he realized he didn’t. He’d never loved a single one of them. Oh, he’d said the words, many times over. But not once had he meant them. He absently heard the Serpent rant on about how the Eagle would never talk this way to the Guardians, even as young as they were, save for two. Even the infantile Jack Frost would garner more respect from the bird that he would, which was infuriating!

“Jack Frost?” Rat questioned. He’s heard the name only recently. That was the newest Guardian, right? Apparently he safeguarded Joy in children, and was rumored to be quite the prankster. Rat huffed and smiled. A spirit after his own heart. “Maybe I should find out more about this ‘Jack Frost’.”

~*~*~Line~*~*~

“Come on, old friend! Just make up any old excuse. You’re in good with the Guardians, aren’t you?” Rat asked as he followed one of the few being he considered a friend. 

“Not all of them! Just Nick and Tooth. The others and I don’t see eye to eye on a lot of things.” The groundhog huffed. 

Phil and Rat had a sort of give and take relationship. The groundhog put up with Rat, just like Rat occasionally put up with him. It was an odd friendship, by any means. 

Phil hobbled down his little pathway to his burrow shaking his head. “Why do you want to see the Pole anyway? I didn’t think you and Nick were friendly.”

“We’re not. But I’ve never seen the Pole, and heard it was amazing, plus if what you say about the coco is true, I feel like I’m being cheated, old friend. Besides, don’t you have something you wanted to talk to the old man about?” Rat answered, trying to sound nonchalant.

Phil scowled. He’d turned to face the squirrel, forepaws on is hips, whiskers twitching in annoyance. “I do, but that’s a weak excuse to come with me for. If you want to see about nabbing a snow globe to use for some prank, just be honest with me from the start.”

“You know me too well, old friend!” Rat chortled, relieved that he’d hidden his interest from his friend.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Inside the Pole was bustling activity. The yetis were working on new toy designs and the elves were actually behaving while the beginnings of prep work for the following Christmas. Phil talked jovially with North as they walked through the workshop. The introductions had been friendly enough; North seemed excited to meet Rat; enthusiastically grabbing his forepaw and shaking it with such force he thought his shoulder would pop. He’d chuckled as he rubbed his palm. 

The tour had been interesting, all the different stations filled with all sorts of tools and blueprints outlining North’s original. All the yetis were painstakingly going over paperwork of how many specific toys were needed, how many different colors were needed, and the wrapping dimensions for the boxes. The trio were walking through the globe room when a window burst open and a laughing blue clad figure flew in, bringing the north with and a flurry of snowflakes with him.

Rat stood transfixed as he watched they young man flit about like one of the snowflakes he brought with him. His chest felt tight and it became hard to breathe. He felt like the Serpent and the Eagle had finally decided to hash out their eons old rivalry in his stomach, all while the organ was performing summersaults. The boy was breathtakingly beautiful; silky smooth pale skin, hair that would make the moon itself envious, and those eyes… great Odin above, those eyes. A more vibrant blue he’d never seen. Glaciers wished they were as gorgeous as this boy’s eyes. He flew with uninhibited grace around the globe room before landing on a rail next to the globe itself. He twirled his staff, absently freezing one of the scattering elves.

“Hey North, can I borrow one of your snow-globes?” He chuckled. 

Rat stood behind Phil and watched the boy. His voice was beautiful; deep and full. He absently wondered what that voice would sound like in the throes of passion, but quickly shook his head to clear those thoughts. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of this winter angel.

“Of course, Jack. You know where they are. Just please do not bother Bunny if he has locked you out again!” 

Jack just laughed as he flit off to get a globe. North sighed with a fond smile and turned to the two. “Boy has been bothering our fellow Guardian ever since he gave the boy a key. Hah! It is good fun for Bunny.” 

Rat scowled as he thought of the Pooka. Why would Jack want to spend time with that stuck up sour puss? The thought made him stop in his tracks. He’d never been jealous before, not with any of his previous follies. But the thought of the youngest Guardian hanging around with the rabbit ate at him like nothing he’d ever felt. The boy was perfect in every way, he deserved the very best this world had to offer. Rat wanted to give him everything he deserved and more. His eyes widened as a realization struck him. 

This must be what love feels like. 

~*~*~Line~*~*~

The sweater was turning out just as he wanted. The fabric was soft, with a fuzzy lining on the inside to keep its wearer warm, and the color was a rich, deep blue that was just perfect for Jack. 

Rat had been furious when the gossip about Aster and Jack had become popular. How dare that rabbit encroach on his intended mate! The nerve he had to ask Jack to begin the courting process was absurd! Then the shock that Jack had accepted set in. He’d wallowed in self-pity for a few days before resolutely coming to a conclusion: Jack wasn’t in his right mind. That had to be it. Aster had done something to the boy, brainwashed him somehow, to accept his advances. He resolved to save the Jack from that damn rabbit before he did something to Jack that would ruin his fragile reputation! So he decided to start courting the boy as well. Surely Jack would be thankful for being saved from such a disillusioned suitor.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Rat held up the shining stone in his forepaw. The moonstone was from the purest catch he could find. It was a clear, iridescent stone that shone all different colors if tilted in the light. He’d wrapped it with pure silver to accent the boy’s hair and skin. The chain he’d snagged was dainty and beautiful, the tiny links would glisten around Jacks neck, making it seem like the heavens themselves had been hung around his neck. Yes, Rat was immensely proud of his final gift, his proposal. He excitedly wrapped it in its bag and then safely placed it in its box. Ready for delivery.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Running through the snow was exhilarating! How grand the news was that Aster had thrown Jack away! He knew it would happen, that the rabbit would realize Jack was too good for him. Now was his chance! He could finally let his love be known for the small boy. 

He grinned, full of mirth, as he watched Jack swing his staff. Ice flew from the end and giant spikes rose from the permafrost, shooting skyward in great lengths, cracking and popping as they did. It broke his heart as the boy screamed and cried, demanding to know why and silently admitting that he always ruined everything.

Rat smiled gently at the boy from over a small hill. He would pick up the shattered pieces of Jack’s heart. He would glue them back together and nourish it back to happiness. He would show Jack what true love looked like, what it felt like. 

Rat bounced through the snow, coming to a few yards or so from the boy that had stolen his heart.

“What’s all this, little one?”

~*~*~Line~*~*~

The first thing Jack realizes as he claws his way back to consciousness is that his head hurts. Opening his eyes are a mistake, as he quickly clamps them back shut and groans. Jack took a series of deep breaths to calm himself and thought back to what he remembered. 

The first memory was of ice and snow, the landscape was completely covered in snow, the wind was whirling about. Next he remembered Rat… they’d had an argument. Jack scrunched his eyebrows in confusion; there was something else. He’d been mad at the squirrel. What had they fought about? Memories flashed through his mind; the snow, the strong emotion of hurt and anger, then pain and black.

Rat had sabotaged his relationship with Bunny. Rat sent the gifts. Rat wanted to take Bunny’s place.

Jack sniffled as the betrayal washed over him again. He felt so brainless to have believed Rat was there as a friend. He cracked an eye open, slowly this time, and glanced at his surroundings. The room was circular, and looked to be about fourteen feet squared and completely made out of wood. It seemed to be carved directly into a tree. The mound of what he lay in was crunchy and smelled earthy. He smiled as he remembered smelling this scent before. This is what Aster smelled like.   
But this was not the Warren. And Bunny wasn’t here.

The hay clung to his sweater as he sat up and rubbed his eyes and then gingerly probed his stomach. He winced at the bruise he felt forming and remembered that Rat had broken his staff. Glancing about the room he noticed that the staff was not there. ‘Rat must still have it’ he thought. Slowly he rose to his feet and stretched. His back popped as well as his elbows and neck. 

“What-?” He started, and looked down. There, around his ankle was a metal ring. It was connected to a chain, and the chain was connected directly to the wooden wall. His eyes widened as the unease of being trapped began to rise in chest. He needed to get out; he wasn’t supposed to be here. Jack quickly sat and grasped the chain with both hands, he reached for his power but it slipped through his grasp. Without his staff he couldn’t even hope to break his bonds.

The coals glowed orang as Jack slumped against the wood. He’d been pulling on the end of the chain for hours, trying to get it out of the wood, but to no avail. He threw his head back and the thud echoed around the room. Ashamed tears formed in his eyes as he lowered his head and crossed his legs. 

Jack thought about Aster; about how Bunny would help him get out of this place, regardless of their ending. He wanted so badly to see the furry Guardian hop through the opening, sarcastic retort on his tongue, and set away hacking the chain out of the wall. He hiccupped a quiet sob.

“Bunny, please… please get me out of here. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I’d go back and change it if I could. Please find me.” Jack begged quietly.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Rat had fixed the chair and was quietly walking down the hallway to Jacks room. Surely the boy would be awake by now, and they could start talking about how to make Jack better, and undo what that Easter Spirit did to him when he heard the desperate whisper. 

Jack was begging for Aster to find him. 

He stomps through the doorway, disbelief written across his face. “How could you wish that? Why would you want him here? He threw you away! I saved you! I love you! I liberated you from his lies. Why can’t you see that I’m doing this for you?” He through his arms wide, pleading with Jack to come to his senses. “I know we’d be happy together. I would never put a holiday ahead of you. Could Aster say the same? I would give you the world; anything you asked for would be yours. Would Aster do that for you?” Rat screams at him; voice cracking with pent up emotion. He begins pacing back and forth, running his forepaws over his face and head. 

Jack flinched back against the wall, the wood cool against his back. Rat’s outburst set his nerves on fire, and he realizes just how deep the squirrel’s delusions go. “Rat… look. I appreciate everything you’ve gone through for me, it’s really sweet. But we barely know each other.” Jack told him. He tried to keep his eyes focused on Rat’s face, as eye contact would be important for what he was going to say. “We’ve barely been friends for a month. That’s no time to fall in love with someone. Love takes time to grow between people. It takes work, and fights, and laughs, and tears-”

“We can have that! I know we can!” Rat begged. He crouched in front of Jack and grasped his hands. His brown eyes began to water. “That rabbit has influenced you, and you don’t even realize it!”

“Aster didn’t influence me, he didn’t brainwash me; he didn’t force me into anything. He made me happy, Rat.” Jack sighed and dropped his eyes, the desperation written across Rat’s face was almost palpable. Jack hated hurting people. 

“I can make you happy! I know I can! Just gi-”

“No. You can’t take Aster’s place. No one can.” He snapped in annoyance, finally tiring of his captor’s begging. “I love him, Rat. I love Aster, and I need you to let me go so I can try and fix things.”

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Love? That couldn’t be right. Jack was supposed to love him. They were going to spend eternity together. This wasn’t right! Jack was wrong! And Rat was going to prove it. 

Rat snarled and growled as he rushed forward. Jack gasped and shuffled back as far as he could against the wall but it wasn’t far enough away. His captor slashed and scratched at his arms and legs, ripping and shredding his hoodie and pants. Rat was determined to show his mate how perfect they were together, how right they would be together. He ripped and growled at Jack as the boy’s futile attempts at escape. Jack would see. He had to. Rat would show him he belonged here, with him. Not that damn rabbit. 

With a sharp tug the last holding thread snapped and Jack’s hoodie fell open at the chest. The boy quickly moved to cover himself, yelling as Rat began tugging at the leather cord that acted as a belt.

“No! Rat stop!” Jack yelled, fear being replaced by terror as he realized what the squirrel was going to do. 

Rat grunted, ignoring Jack’s pleas. He snapped the cord and gave a jarring yank to the flaps of Jack’s fly. The worn leather ripped and stretched, exposing the boy’s genitals. He smiled, noticing his soon-to-be mate decided to forego underwear. He tried to bat Jack’s hands away when the beautiful boy moved to cover himself. 

“None of that, little one. You’re so beautiful, Jack. Never hide from me.” He cooed, leaning up to lick the tears that had started to fall; mistaking them for happiness, and not horror. Rat ran his forepaws over Jack’s arms, down his sides, and over his thighs; wanting to comfort the boy.

“Rat, please…” Jack begged. Anger began to seep in at being ignored. Rat continued to nuzzle him; his face, neck and upper chest. He gulped for air to try and calm himself. He needed to find a way out, to get out and find his friends, find Bunny. The chance soon presented itself.

Jack breathed in as he swiftly pulled his leg up, bending his knee and shoving his foot straight down onto Rat’s groin, heel crunching down onto the peeking erection.  
Rat howled in pain and hunched to the side, giving Jack room to scramble away. He barely made it past the squirrel when his ankle was roughly grabbed and he was pulled backward on his stomach. Jack yelped as his neck was grabbed by a clawed paw and his upper body was pushed into the floor of the den. Rat moved into a crouching position behind him, and then leaned over his back. 

“I won’t punish you for that, because I know you aren’t in your right mind.” Rat growled in Jack’s ear as he shoved down the brown leather breeches, exposing the creamy, unblemished flesh of the boy’s rear. Rat hummed as he ran a paw over one of the globes of Jack’s ass and smiled as he unsheathed his length. “I’ll break the rabbit’s hold on you, love. I’ll send you to new heights of pleasure that will make you forget all about him. You’ll be my perfect, beautiful Mate.” 

As Rat spoke, he began to breach Jack. They frostling yelled and tried to crawl away but Rat held him too tightly. Jack begged for his to stop, to let him go. He tried to ride through the pain, anger, and humiliation of what was happening. Jack prayed for anyone to notice he was missing, and come find him. Save him from this hell. 

Jack screwed his eyes shut, shameful tears falling from his frosted cheeks as scream after scream was ripped from his throat as Rat harshly bit down on the back of his neck and began a slow but harshly deep pace.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Aster shivered as he hopped up into the frozen tundra of Antarctica. He extended his senses, sniffing this way and that, cursing under his breath as the wind cut through his fur. Faintly, he noticed a faint spearmint-y freshness that was telling of his snowflake. He smiled and bounded through the snow. 

He searched and called, hoping that Jack would answer and still be willing to talk. The more he looked, the more he began to worry. What if Jack didn’t want to reconcile? What if he’d finally had enough, and wanted nothing more to do with him? Bunny remembered what he’d said, calling their entire relationship a mistake, and groaned. How could he be so short sighted? He ran over the ice and vowed to make this right. He’d find Jack and he’d apologize. He would tell the boy how much he loved him, and why he overreacted. He’d tell Jack about Ilex, and his people, and explain how their deaths haunted him to this day, and then he would ask Jack, once again, for permission to court him. He could only hope that the frosty young man would accept again. 

Aster shook his head with a scowl; those thoughts had no place in his mind right now. Finding Jack was the important thing. He trudged on, the freezing wind bit into his fur making him shiver. The ice was pristine, the smooth expanses of ice glittered in the sun as he walked. He sniffed the air, nose high and eyes closed to take in whatever scents could be found when a decidedly animalistic smell hit his nose. It was musky and hinted with arousal but wasn’t vaguely like anything that should be in this area, he thought. Following the smell he came to a sloping decent in the ice; he gasped at the scene before him. Over the ice were deep footprints, some large like his own, and others much smaller, the telling indents of toes were obvious of their owner. Jack was here! Bunny raced down the slope, careful not to disturb the area as he spied over it. It was obvious there was a bit of a scuffle, nothing serious that Jack couldn’t handle, he thought; until he saw Jack’s staff. 

Aster’s hearts seized in his chest. The staff was broken and laid in a heap on the tundra like kindling. The magical conduit looked like nothing more than a stick; he quickly picked the pieces up and brought them to his nose. Breathing deep, at the most probable place where hands would have been to break it, the musky scent was strongest. Whoever this was, they broke Jack’s staff. They were probably the ones who knew where the boy was, but he didn’t recognize the animal. He thought frantically on how to best go about starting his search as he opened a tunnel and began run. Aster ran like his life depended on it, down the spirals, hills, and dips of his tunnels until he surfaced at the Pole. 

They yeti were bustling about, and the elves were tottering this way and that. North was working away in his workshop, smoothing over one of his newest designs with glee. Oh, this would bring so much wonder to the children, he thought! A tense yell startled his out of his thoughts and had him moving to the door before he could form a complete thought about it. He stared as Bunny hopped over to his, holding Jack’s broken staff. North sucked in a breath as he quickly snatched the broken, ancient wood from the Pooka. Aster began a rapid retelling of the events after he’d left them in the Warren; explaining about searching Antarctica, finding the remains of a scuffle and finally the staff. He told North that there was another spirit’s scent all over the area and on the staff, but he couldn’t tell who. 

“Were there any visitors here that seemed odd? Any at all that ya can think of, mate?” Aster asked with narrowed eyes, and North could almost feel the tension in Aster’s stance. He nodded and retold every visitor he’d had to his palace in the last four months, just like he’d done for Jack. When he mentioned the groundhog Aster became irate.

“That boff head was ‘ere? Why would that bastard want to come here?” He snarled.

North shrugged his large shoulders. “He said he was wanting to know what was so special about snow, but did not want to get stuck in the ice should the weather turn. He asked, and I told him to visit.”

“He doesn’t care about snow! Why would ‘e? All he does in sit in his hole and drink, the only thing he-” Aster stopped abruptly, green eyes going wide and shoulders dropping. The he continued softly. “Ya don’t think he took Jack, do ya? He’s hated Frostbite from the beginnin’, always said it should’a been him. What if Phil did this?”

The Cossack lowered his head with narrowed eyes, hand absently coming up to stroke his beard in thought. What Bunny said made sense. Phil always hated that he wasn’t chosen to be the next Guardian; and had not been quiet on voicing his discontent about it either. He’d always make little quips about Jack and how he wasn’t good enough. Every party was dampened by the rodent’s foul outlook on their youngest comrade. North sighed deep as he could see in his mind, Phil doing just as Bunny had questioned. He could see him taking Jack, and doing horribly violent things to him. Phil liked to drink, and became a totally different spirit when intoxicated. While sober, Phil was annoying, yes, and belligerent, but never violent. On the few occasions he’d seen the groundhog consume any kind of alcohol in an excessive amount he became angry, vindictive. He’d purposefully pick fights with anyone, and he did not fight fair. North did not want to think Phil was capable of such darkness, but he had to admit the situation seemed to fit him.

When he looked up, something in his face must have shown his answer because Aster growled deep in his chest and began to stalk away. North watched him run both forepaws over his head and ears while his whiskers twitched in agitation. He raised a hand to try and placate his oldest friend. “Now Bunny, we do not know if it was Phil, or not. Please do not go rushing to conclusions. We need to speak to him first, let him explain his whereabouts before he take action.”

Aster gave two thumps with his foot on the tiled floor of the globe room and pointedly looked to North. “I’ll ask ‘im, and I’ll even let him explain. But if I even get a hint of dishonesty from that rat I’ll kill ‘im.”

North was shocked as he watched the Pooka drop down into the hole. Aster was not violent like this. He spoke harshly and was animated doing so, but his threats were never truthful. For the first time in his relationship with the Easter Bunny he was unnerved, even scared, of the promise that burned in those eyes. He truly believed Aster would kill Phil, or whoever was behind the disappearance of their young Jack. North could only hope, and pray to Manny that Aster wouldn’t bloody his hands again.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Phil hummed happily as he toddled around his small garden. He checked the leaves for blemishes and pulled off any that seemed sickly before pouring a bit of water on the plants from the can he’d been carrying. He had no idea there was an angry rabbit behind him, watching with bared teeth. He yelped as the watering can was jerked from his paws and he came face to face with Aster. His own brown eyes narrowed to mimic bright green as he hissed at his intruder.

“What are you doing here, bunny-foo-foo?” 

“Where’s Jack, Phil?” Aster murmured as he grabbed the groundhog’s scruff and shoved him backward into the side of the dirt mound he called home. 

Phil sputtered and looked confusedly at the rabbit. “Frost? Why would I know where he was? It’s not like we talk, or anything.” He answered. Why was Bunny asking him this? It was no secret he and the frostling were unfriendly with each other. 

“He’s missin’ and when I found his staff there was an animal spirit’s scent all over it.” Aster hissed at him. He tightened his grip and lifted the portly spirit off the ground, bringing their faces close. “Ya were at the Pole, ya knew Jack was stayin’ there, and yer the only other animal spirit he knows. Ya also hate ‘im, and now we can’t find ‘im. I’m goin’ ta ask ya one last time, Phil. Where’s Jack Frost?” He growled as his captive’s scent began to change as fear came to the forefront. One ear dropped slightly. Only fear was present, not shame or shock. Just fear. 

“Shit, Aster! I don’t know where your little frost fairy went! I swear!”

Phil grunted as he was dropped to the ground. He’d never seen the Harold of Spring like this before; his anger was palpable and it made him afraid. Maybe offering up some information would be a bad thing, he thought. “You’re right, I did go to the Pole a while back, but it I didn’t go alone.” He said, flinching slightly when the Pooka whipped his head around and stared intently at him. “Rat was the one who wanted to go that day. He wanted a snow globe for some prank, and I told him he could come with me while I spoke to North about something.”

Aster walked forward and settled down onto his haunches in front of Phil. “Rat? Rat who?”

“Ratatosk. He’s Norse. Lives in Yggdrasil, the Tree of Life.”

Bunny frowned, he knew that name. He was a squirrel that instigated fights between the gods that lived in the tree. “Tell me about him.” He ordered.

Phil swallowed and nodded. He told Bunny about their odd friendship before getting into Rat individually as a being. The squirrel was selfish and daring, always seemed to want what he couldn’t have. He loved to instigate arguments and loved spreading gossip. Phil explained a few of Rat’s more hectic relationships; saying that he would become very cruel when his partner would end things, he would be belligerent and abrasive, not wanting to believe they wanted to end things; on more than one occasion he’d beaten his exes and finally thrown them from his den in the tree. Rat was jealous, extremely so, and only seemed to hear what he wanted from any potential mate he’d pursue. Phil told Aster that Rat was very emotionally unhealthy in any relationship he’d ever seen the squirrel get into.

Phil watched Aster through his whole explanation, and finally decided to add one last bit of information he’d realized after that day at the Pole. “I don’t think Rat told me the truth of why he wanted to come with me to the Pole that day. He saw Jack that day too, and I could smell his arousal.”

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Aster paced as North explained to the others what he’d found out. Toothiana was livid; she hissed and flit from side to side in agitation. Sandy was in the same boat as he hovered menacingly, small golden fists clenched. Throughout North’s explanation, Aster was formulating a plan. So far he didn’t have much; he knew Yggdrasil, hell he’d helped with its creation, but getting to it was not an easy task. It was still part of the earth, but its roots and branches extended farther than any human could comprehend. If only there was a way… his tunnels would be of no help, and there was no worldly entrance… Then he had an idea. His ears perked up and he hopped to stand in front of North, who was still ranting away.

“Mate, hold up. Where’s ya snow globes?” Aster asked impatiently.

North paused with a confused expression and pointed to a large, intricately carved cabinet as Bunny hopped over to it. He flung it open and rummaged through the wooden box that was full to the brim with glowing globes and grabbed four of them; he slipped three them into his bandolier. 

“Aster, wha-” Tooth started as she flew to him. She wore a worried expression as he slipped one globe into his bandolier and tossed the other up into the air before catching it again.

“I know ya all wan’ta help. And I appreciate it, but this is my fault. I drove Jack away, I’m the one who hurt ‘im. I need to be the one that goes to him now. I need to fix this on mah own.” He told her gently, and then whispered ‘Yggdrasil’ to the globe and smashed it into the floor of the Pole. 

The three Guardians watched as their furry friend vanished in a swirl of colors and lights, a light breeze was the only evidence Aster had stood before them just moments before.   
North sighed and stroked his face. The Cossack looked every bit like his five hundred years. Tooth laid a gentle hand on his shoulder as she hovered at his side.

“Do you think Jack’s okay?” She asked quietly.

“I think our young Jack is in trouble.” He answered gruffly. “I am more worried about Bunny.”

Tooth made a confused little noise and furrowed her brows. “Why would you worry about Aster? Jack’s the one that’s missing.”

“I know, Toothie. But I fear Bunny’s anger will lead to something destructive. I fear his anger will change him. I just hope it does not happen in front of Jack.”

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Aster was flung from the portal and landed squarely on his feet. Looking up, he marveled at the enormous tree that grew on front of him. Yggdrasil had done well, remarkably so. It had a strong root system, the fibrous tissue curled and twisted and knotted with each other to create a near impossible network of life bringing tendrils. 

He reached out and gently placed a forepaw onto the nearest root. Green energy flowed through it like a river. He felt the rush of life vibrating just under its fibrous skin and smiled to himself. It had been a long time since he’d been a apart of such magic. 

A shuffling hiss made Aster start. He swiveled his ears up, and focused his eyes on the dark mass of root branches in front of him. He could swear that he saw something move, but that was impossible. Plants don’t move on their own, do they? He couldn’t remember any that he’d ever seen. But the shifting sounds were getting louder, signaling that whatever was making them was getting closer. Bunny hopped back and unsheathed his boomerangs, readying himself for whatever may come. He hovered low, centering his mass and bracing himself. 

The mass of twisting bark stilled and a great, glowing orange eye opened within the darkness of the immense root system. Aster sucked in a breath and realized that not all of the curving vines were actual roots. The more slender shoots were, in fact, covered in scales. Those weren’t part of the tree, this was Nidhug. The hissing intensified again, making Aster clutch at his ears to keep out is growing volume. Within the hiss came a voice; deep and gravely.

“Sssstate your bussssinesssss, Sssssshepherd.” Nidhug demanded. His body writhed between the roots of the great tree, and his eye burned with the fires of Hel itself. The smell of death and decomposition invaded Aster’s nose, bringing tears to his eyes at the stench. He remembered now; Nidhug was the Devourer. He not only led the souls of the dead to the afterlife, he also disposed of their bodies by eating them. Aster composed himself before answering.

“I come to find a lost companion. I fear he’s been taken by one of your own.” He paused, voice quaking at the end of his accusation. “Have you, by chance, seen Ratatosk? Or noticed if he’d brought anyone to the tree recently?”

Silence stretched as the great serpent thought. Time was relative to him, as it was to the Shepherd. But, he thought, the Norse rodent did bring a new conquest to the tree within the past few days. His burning orange eye opened and the slit pupil rolled to catch sight of his furry visitor. “Yesssss. Ratatosssssssk hassss indeed brought a new mate to the tree. He sssssseemed quite taken with the young one.”

Aster bristled as the Serpent spoke. How dare that squirrel! He squared his shoulders and stood tall, ears erect and eyes narrowed in determination. “Great Nidhug, may I have your leave to seek out Ratatosk and reclaim the boy he took from me?” He spoke with finality; whether the Serpent gave him permission or not, he was going to find Jack. Nidhug nodded his great head; black-brown scales glistening in the light. That was all Aster needed to begin his sprint up the tree. 

His claws scratched and propelled him up the bark of Yggdrasil he climbed for what seemed to be an eternity before he saw the flickering light. It shined out through a hole in the wood, like a beacon that made hope flare inside his chest. This must be Rat’s den! This must be where Jack was!

Aster silently hopped into the den and took in his surroundings. It was a decent size, he guessed, with at least one offshoot that he could see. There were wood splinters next to the opening, and a broken chair set off to the side. He stepped carefully into the doorway that led to a short hall. There was only one other opening, at the end on the right. His ears picked up scuffling; scratching and ripping cloth as he inched forward. There were grunts and whimpers, but nothing that could be discerned as familiar or not. 

The quiet did not last long. Soon the screaming began and Aster new that voice. That was Jack’s voice. Jack was the one screaming. Aster flinched at the sound; it seemed to pierce through his heart, breaking it to pieces. He flung himself into the room and stopped short at what he saw. 

Rat was hunched over the youngest guardian, a blissfully happy smile on his muzzle. He was cooing at Jack, but Aster couldn’t hear the words. His green eyes were focused on the young man’s face. He focused on the ice tears flowing down pale cheeks, on the please that spilled from Jack’s lips, begging Rat to stop. Aster went rigid- Rat was raping his Jack!

“Bunny! Get him off! Please, get him off!” Jack screamed, pain clearly evident in his voice.

A snarl was ripped from his chest as the fury began to grow in him. This rage he had not in eons, the all-encompassing need to fight, and kill, and maim. This bloodlust had lain dormant inside the last of the Pooka, as he had intended for it. But then Jack saw him. The boy called out his name and pleaded for him. Jack begged him to help, to save him from Rat. 

The last of Aster’s resolve snapped. And he saw red.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

The Change was something no one took lightly. It was nothing short of barbaric. It took away all the sophistication of being a Pooka, and replaced it with its most basic animal instincts- protect, fight, kill, mate. 

Aster let out a roar as the bones and muscles inside him began to shift. He felt the four extra arms begin to form and then jut out from his sides. The growth hurt, making him growl and snarl, thrashing his head back and forth. His muscles, one lithe and lean, became bulging and rippled with added strength. His claws became longer and sharper, and fangs grew next to his buck teeth, intimidatingly pointy and lethal. 

He set his sights on Jack. His mate, his companion for eternity, and scowled. Such a perfect face shouldn’t be marred be tears and fear. Aster hissed as he noticed Rat again. This being was hurting his mate… well, that would not do. He hulked forward and smirked at the horrified expression on the squirrel. Rat pushed away from Jack and began to scramble back from him. His chestnut fur raised in challenge as he returned Aster’s hiss. For a tense breath no one moved. Then Rat surged forward. 

He swiped his claws at the Pooka’s chest, leaving four bleeding cuts in his wake. Aster growled and ducked to the side, kicking a powerful leg out to land Rat squarely in the chest. The Norse squirrel went flying into the side of the hollowed room, before shakily standing and facing his foe again. He began spitting insults, wanting to rile the other male into a frenzy, and more likely to make a mistake. Aster took them all in stride; newly slit pupils trained solely on Rat’s movements, completely ignoring his words.

Aster surged to him, four arms deftly grabbing each available limb and pinning Rat to the floor. He leaned in close, almost nose to nose with the kidnapper and snarled deep in his chest.

“How dare you take what is spoken for?” He demanded; voice deep and gravely. Aster took in the scent of fear that radiated off of the other with pride. He hoped his mate was watching and was pleased. He would not let any harm come to him again.

“You don’t deserve him!” Rat wheezed, trying in vain to dislodge the forepaws that held him down.

Aster reared his head back, and with his extra two arms, firmly grasped Rat’s head by the ears. “I will not let you hurt him. You have crossed a line.” He told the other before taking Rat’s head and slamming it into the wooden floor. The slams gave way to crunches which then turned to muffled thuds. 

Jack sat, huddled against the wall of the mussed nest, watching Aster. He was slack-jawed, amazement shown plain on his face. He saw Rat’s jaw break, the bones poking through the skin. He saw Rat’s eye socket collapse, and his teeth break. He watched as the red-brown fur of the Norse squirrel become messed and then turn red with blood from the beating. Rat had tried to fight off the six arms that held him, but it was all for not. He was powerless against the other-worldly strength of the Pooka. His arms eventually stilled and then dropped from their manic hold of Aster’s biceps.

“Bunny.” Jack called, but the warrior didn’t seem to hear him. “Bunny!” Jack tried again, louder, only to continue being ignored. He stood on shaking legs and limped over. “Aster!” He yelled, grabbing an arm and pulling, finally gaining the other’s attention. Aster snapped his head to the side, teeth and fangs bared. He instantly calmed as his eyes settled on Jack. He dropped Rat, the squirrel thumping, wetly, onto the floor. The Pooka gently pulled Jack into a tender embrace and gently rubbed his chin into the snow white hair of his snowflake. Purrs rumbled from his chest up to his throat; this was right. This was where the boy was supposed to be- safe in his arms, protected and looked after, cared for and loved. Aster tightened his arms only to have Jack give a painful yelp; he instantly pulled away, ears going flat against his head and back. He sniffed and investigated every cut, scrape and bite mark. 

Jack tried to hold in his weak giggles as Bunny’s nose traveled over him, the whiskers making him twitch. It was odd to see Aster so hands on, for lack of a better term; until he remembered the state of his clothes. Realization struck him like a kick to the groin. He violently shoved Aster away and attempted to cover himself with his hands. Jack scowled as the deep resounding laugh of the Pooka echoed off the walls. Aster then shuffled closer and enveloped Jack in his many arms, cradling him to his chest and then standing.  
“You have no need to hide from me, little one.” Aster snorted and began to walk out of the nest room and down the hall. “You smell like him.” He growled, frowning as Jack flinched at his tone. Aster nuzzled his nose into white locks and purred. Purring signaled to the doe their buck was happy. His doe needed to know how happy he was that Jack was safe. 

The fog of the change began to fade; thankfully it never lasted long without chocolate to fuel its stability. Aster came back to himself; guilt and shame and remorse washed over him as Jack leaned into a furry shoulder, hands still clamped over his manhood. 

“Bunny?” He asked quietly; the Pooka hummed. “I’m so sorry-” 

“Hush now, Jackie. None of this was yer fault. And we’ll talk about all o’this after ya get patched up, and I take care yer would be suitor.” Aster said gently but sternly. He tightened his grip on the young sprite, reveling in the cool that washed over his arms and chest. “We’ll talk about everythin’ once I know yer alrigh’”

Jack sighed and sniffled and closed his eyes, lulled to sleep by the powerful, echoing heartbeats under his ear.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

When Aster had brought in the unconscious Jack North had almost had a conniption. He was furious at the audacity of the Norse being. How could he even think-! No. Jack’s well-being is what he needed to focus on.

The boy had cuts littering his lower back and over the tops and backs of his thighs. His arms and legs were bruised, the contusions a deep, ugly purple-yellow. The back of the boy’s neck was swollen and bloody, as was one side of his face. Tear tracks had frozen on his cheeks, and the once happy eyes were puffy and red. North, for all his years on this earth, had never been so close to crying as he was now. He had painstakingly addressed each wound; delicately cleaning each and every abrasion with a gentleness even Tooth couldn’t fathom. North view Jack as family, like the son he’d never had. It broke his heart to see how broken Jack was.

Jack had held together remarkably well… until Aster had left. When the Pooka had returned to Yggdrasil, to fetch Jack’s staff and deal with Ratatosk, Jack broke down. He sobbed and hiccupped and yelled and told North everything Rat did to him. He told the Cossack how Rat made the presents, and followed him after his and Bunny’s fight. He cried at how Rat befriended him and then betrayed his trust. Haltingly Jack told him about what happened in the tree’s den… North wouldn’t lie that he’d cried right along with the boy; heart breaking for a second time.

“H-he wouldn’ listen! He- he just…” Jack coughed and waved a hand, tears staining his cheeks. “And then it hurt so bad- and he wouldn’t stop!” He sobbed, burying his face in his hands.

North held him as he cried, sobs wracking the boys small body. Jack had continued to talk, mostly about how embarrassed and ashamed he was. North was quick to reassure him that none of this was his fault, that he didn’t ask for any of this to happen. 

“I know that, but that’s not how it feels.” Jack hissed from North’s chest. “Rat took the only thing I had left. I wanted my first time to be special… I wanted….I wanted…… It doesn’t matter what I wanted anymore…” He sniffled.

North frowned at his words. “Of course it matters what you want, my boy! What Rat did… it is unforgivable. And he will be punished, Bunny will see to that. But do not doubt yourself; do not doubt your worth, Jack. You are breath of fresh air to us. We were old, and so set in our ways that we had forgotten what being a family was all about. You reminded us how it important it was to come together both as a family and a team. You, my boy, brought us together again, when we forgot.” He implored, rubbing a gentle hand up and down Jack’s back, eyes closing in sadness as the young man’s shoulders shook with silent sobs. “You brought us back to ourselves when we became too absorbed in our jobs. You brought us back to the children, Jack!” North squeezed Jack gently for emphasis, delighting in the weak laugh it brought forth. 

Jack backed away to wipe at his nose and face with a damp cloth and regarded North with red, puffy eyes. He seemed to be debating something quite fiercely in his mind before looking away and taking a breath. “I wanted my first time to be with Aster.” He admitted meekly. “I love him, North. And now… after what happened….” His lip began to quiver as fresh tears gathered in his blue eyes. “I wanted to fix things, and I only made it worse! And he saw! He saw Rat…. And what he was doing… Bunny’s not going to want me anymore… I’m broken…. I’m damaged… and it was all my fault.” He whimpered, furiously scrubbing his face, brows furrowed in anger.

North sat, stunned at Jack’s sudden outburst. How could the boy think such ludicrous things? Bunny thought no such thing! If anything, his feelings for the young sprite had only intensified, if the mark of the Claim was anything to go by. He had noticed the musky smell coming from Jack when Aster had placed him on the bed, and the Pooka had readily admitted to chinning him.

“No, Jack. Bunny does not think anything like that.” He said. How could he make Jack see that Aster wanted to fix things just as much as Jack did? North thought quickly, mulling over different things he could tell his spiraling patient. The only thing that came to mind was the revelation of Bunny’s first mate, Ilex.

He pulled Jack to his side again, gently petting the boy’s white hair and began the retelling of Aster’s past. Jack learned of Ilex and the pregnancy, of the genocide and Pitch’s involvement in it. Jack sat quietly, staring at the floor and not saying a single word. North noticed that his tremors had stopped, which was a good sign, and so had the tears. Though, as much as he wanted the boy to speak, to say anything on the matter, he did not. North removed his arm after a silence and watched sadly as the usually boisterous Jack Frost slumped onto his pillow and curled into a ball. 

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Aster had retrieved Rat from his den, and was currently dragging the bloody, broken, and unconscious Norse squirrel to the Great Hall of Odin. He and the god had some things that needed discussing. And as much as he wanted to kill Rat and be done with him forever, proper protocols must be followed when dealing with the royalty of the spirit realm.   
The halls were a deep gold, walls and pillars shining in the warm light of the fire pits hanging from the high ceiling. There were long drapes of sheer red and blue fabrics that rippled in the light breeze. At the end of the Hall sat Odin. The old man sat tall as he watched the Pooka march down. 

“Hail, warrior. Pray tell, why are you dragging one of my subjects? What is the meaning of this, Aster?” Odin looked at him with consternation; having been on near friendly terms with the Pooka for near two centuries, he found the Shepherds actions shocking.

Aster flung his burden at the god’s feet. “This mongrel assaulted a Guardian.” He spat. Anger was rising to Bunny’s chest again and he had to close his eyes and take a few deep breaths to calm himself before continuing. “He kidnapped Jack Frost and held him in his den against his will. The boy also happens to be my intended. If ya don’t do somethin’ about him,” Motioning to Rat’s still form, “I will.”

Odin was quiet, stroking his chin as he looked, with narrowed eyes, at Rat. “I admit this is not the first bit of trouble that he has gotten into. But I appreciate the fact that you came to me before doling out any more retributions.” The old god smirked, “I assume his current state couldn’t be helped?” 

“I wasn’t about to watch him finish raping Jack. So, no.”

A pale eye widened before flashing in fury. Thunder began to roll in the distance as Odin clenched his fists. “This is unacceptable.” He whispered, turning away and beginning to pace. “It is one thing to have a romantic disagreement, but quite another to force oneself on another.” Odin then turned to Aster and held out an arm, motioning to his fallen subject. “My friend, since you and your future mate were the victims of his brashness I ask you what you would like to be done. Though, I caution you to bear in mind that Rat is an immortal, and the powers that be do not look kindly on execution.”

Aster smiled then, feral and dangerous. “Ya ever heard of Daedalus, mate?”

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Tooth hovered anxiously at the door to the infirmary. She’d sent North off to bed so the Cossack wouldn’t fall over in his exhaustion. Her poor man had been worrying over Jack since Bunny brought him in. She worried too, of course, but she guessed she was better at compartmentalizing her thoughts that North was. She had dealt with such hardships before, one of her sisters had died as a result of a similar infliction, so she supposed, while the wound was still there, the pain was easier to bear. She’d left Baby Tooth in charge while she kept an eye on things at the workshop, but was eternally grateful when Sandy joined her in her hovering.

“He still hasn’t spoken a word.” She whispered. “He’s awake, Sandy, but he hasn’t said a word…”

The former star frowned and shook his head, pictures shifting over his head: a clock then a bird.

“I know. He’ll talk when he feels comfortable… I just wish we could do more to help.” Tooth said dejectedly. 

Mothering was her job, it was what she did; it hurt her heart knowing that there was nothing she could do to ease Jack’s pain over this horrid situation. In her musings, she didn’t notice a whole appearing in the middle of the globe room. Sandy shot over and began questioning the newly arrived Aster on the happenings of the past hours. His rough, but quiet, voice broke Tooth’s train of thought and she slowly made her way over to them.

“Please tell me that bastard’s been taken care of.” She hissed.

Aster nodded, explaining how the talk with Odin went. “He was furious at the ratbag, just as we are. We agreed, since we couldn’t kill ‘im, that we’d imprison him. I told him about Daedalus’ labyrinth and we came up with a fitting sentence. I made a series of tunnels, each one connecting to the others. But there’s only one way out. He’ll stay down there until he finds it, or not. If he finds it, Odin will be waitin’ fer him to give ‘im his own form o’ justice.” He said; all through the explanation his eyes never left the infirmary door. He felt relieved that Odin had let him have such a large hand in Rat’s punishment and had made his tunnel system larger than anything he’d ever attempted before. He’d be damned if Rat was getting out anytime soon. 

Now though, he was worried about his snowflake; the row they’d had before this whole mess had started making him pause, as much as he wanted to barge in there and gather Jack up in his arms and make him believe everything was going to be okay. Tooth placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and nodded in the infirmary’s direction.

“North tells me that he thinks you’ll hate him now. I think you need to go and give him the hope he needs right now. You’re the only one who can.”

Aster managed a drained smile before walking slowly to the door. The handle felt oddly large and intimidating in his forepaw, and after the good, deep breaths he haltingly opened the door and silently stepped inside. Tooth and Sandy watched with sad smiles as the door clicked closed behind him.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the chapter! All I ask now is that y'all have patience. I haven't even started the rough draft of the next chapter, so it might be a while before I update this fic. But fear not! I have no plans on abandoning this story. It's become my baby, and I love it too much not to see it to it's finale!
> 
> Thank you to all who have read, commented and left kudos, y'all don't know how much that means....   
> I love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be a long story. I don't have a beta reader, so please let me know if there are any errors so I can fix them. The second chapter is in the works, and outlines for the third and fourth chapters are being ironed out so I can get a summary written up.


End file.
